Momentos
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: A escola acabou, mas a vida adulta traz novos desafios e sentimentos. Coleção de one-shots sobre diferentes momentos da vida pós-Hogwarts de Draco e Hermione. Sequência de "Life Goes On". R
1. A Família Dela

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A:** **Esta fic é a sequência da minha "Life Goes On", por isso, aconselho a ler a primeira antes de começar esta.**

**Momentos**

_by Mrs. Depp Lerman_

**A Família Dela**

Draco olhou a porta à sua frente, um pouco indeciso. Talvez, se fosse rápido, conseguiria chegar até o beco mais próximo e aparatar de volta à sua casa, antes que alguém o visse. Sim aquele era um bom plano. O loiro virou-se e já se encaminhava para os degraus da pequena varanda, quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Draco? – ele ouviu Hermione lhe chamar – Estava indo embora?

O loiro girou nos calcanhares e encarou a namorada, abrindo um sorriso amarelo e tentando disfarçar a situação. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e soltou uma risadinha irônica, como se a pergunta dela fosse algo muito bobo.

- É claro que não, Hermione – ele respondeu em seu tom de voz neutro – Eu só estava olhando a vizinhança.

A castanha ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem saber se acreditava ou não na desculpa dele. Acabou por decidir-se a aceitar a resposta; mesmo se estivesse de fato indo embora, Draco não parecia disposto a admitir e ela também não estava disposta a insistir no assunto. A garota deu de ombros e pegou a mão do namorado.

- Então vem, meus pais estão loucos para te conhecer – ela comentou, guiando-o até o interior da casa.

Talvez, se não estivesse tão ansioso, Draco tivesse prestado mais atenção na sala de estar em que a namorada morava. Mas seu estômago revirava de uma maneira tão estranha, que as únicas características que ele pode distinguir direito foram que a sala era de fato bem grande e espaçosa, muito bem decorada e tinha um ar de 'lar' que às vezes faltava na Mansão Malfoy.

O Sr. E a Sra. Granger não estavam na sala, o que só fez o estomago do loiro revirar ainda mais de ansiedade. Hermione franziu o cenho, diante da sala vazia.

- Mas eles estavam aqui – ela falou confusa; e então virando-se para Draco disse – Espere aqui um pouquinho, tudo bem? Pode sentar se quiser.

O garoto assentiu, apesar de não ter gostado nem um pouco de ter sido deixado sozinho, naquela sala estranha a ele. O loiro coçou o pescoço, um pouco desconfortável e olhou ao seu redor, sem saber direito o que fazer. Foi quando avistou, acima da lareira, vários porta-retratos. Ficou indeciso por um momento, sem saber direito se deveria ou não ir até lá dar uma olhada, mas acabou se decidindo por ir; não faria mal a ninguém ver algumas fotos.

Todos os retratos nas molduras eram de diferentes fases da infância de Hermione e, apesar deles ficarem perturbadoramente _parados_, eram bem interessantes. Havia desde fotos de quando a garota era bebê, até momentos recentes. Draco riu ao ver uma foto da namorada, de quando ela deveria ter uns cinco ou seis anos; devia ser aniversário dela quando a foto foi tirada, pois a menina estava completamente lambuzada de bolo e sorria radiante para a câmera, apesar de lhe faltarem os dentes da frente.

O loiro continuou observando os porta-retratos, completamente alheio aos acontecimentos ao seu redor, até que ouviu alguém pigarrear atrás de si. Ele se virou rapidamente, apenas para se ver encarando uma senhora idosa, que encontrava-se na entrada as sala de estar. Ela era quase da mesma altura que Hermione e tinha um ar altivo que, sinceramente, Draco só vira até agora em sua mãe; dava para ver que aquela senhora era uma pessoa distinta, só de olha-la. A mulher adentrou a sala, numa postura impecável.

- Você deve ser o namorado da minha neta, se estou certa – ela falou, calmamente.

Draco assentiu e aproximou-se da senhora, deixando para trás as fotos.

- Sim, a senhora está certa – ele falou polidamente, estendendo-lhe a mão – Draco Malfoy.

A mulher lhe sorriu amavelmente e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Jane Granger – ela respondeu.

- É um prazer conhece-la, senhora – Malfoy replicou.

- Digo o mesmo – ela fez sinal em direção ao sofá – Por favor, sente-se Draco. Posso lhe chamar de Draco, não posso?

- Sim senhora.

O loiro sentou-se, um tanto desconfortável e sem saber muito o que dizer; aquela situação não era uma coisa muito comum para ele e o fato de Hermione não estar presente só fazia com que o seu desconforto aumentasse. Jane observou o garoto atentamente, por alguns segundos, antes de abrir um sorriso amistoso e sentar-se também.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, eu juro que não sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar – ela comentou calmamente – Minha filha e meu genro muito menos.

Draco soltou uma risadinha sem-graça e se remexeu no sofá, ainda desconfortável.

- É impressão da senhora – ele comentou, tentando parecer displicente – Eu não estou nervoso.

Jane manteve-se séria, apesar de uma grande vontade de rir ter surgido.

- Meu filho, talvez ainda não tenha percebido, mas você não parou de se mexer desde que eu entrei nessa sala – ela disse, séria – E eu também já vivi o bastante para conseguir identificar os sinais do nervosismo alheio. Acredite, não adiantará muito que você negue, seu desconforto é evidente.

Se as palavras da avó de Hermione tinham o intuito de acalma-lo, não foram muito eficazes. Pelo contrário, Draco apenas ficou mais nervoso ao notar o quanto aquela senhora era sensata e observadora. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando pensar em algo não estúpido para falar; qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquele silêncio horroroso. Para a surpresa dele, foi a avó de Hermione quem puxou assunto.

- Minha neta disse que vocês se conhecem desde criança – ela falou, num tom de voz tão neutro, que teria deixado Lucius Malfoy com inveja – Mas não me recordo dela tê-lo citado como um dos amigos dela, quando criança.

A última frase deixou o loiro em alerta; estava imaginando o que a avó da namorada queria com aquela conversa. Ela definitivamente parecia amistosa, mas o tom de voz dela tornava impossível dizer exatamente qual era a real intenção dela na conversa. Draco imaginava que, talvez, ela o estivesse testando. Se esse fosse o caso, o que deveria responder? Não tinha como saber se Hermione contara à avó da época em que ele fazia a vida dela um inferno e, se mentisse, tinha certeza de que a Sra. Jane Granger não continuaria a ser tão amável com ele. Seria melhor dizer a verdade, mesmo que um pouco atenuada.

- Eu e Hermione não podíamos ser considerados lá muito amigos quando éramos criança – ele respondeu, cautelosamente – Vamos dizer que nós estávamos mais para rivais do que para amigos. Na verdade, ela nem gostava muito de mim.

A senhora não demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação, sua expressão continuou incrivelmente impassível, o que deixava Draco um pouco frustrado; então era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando ele usava sua expressão entediada e não demonstrava sentimento algum? Tinha que admitir que aquela não era a melhor sensação do mundo.

- E por que não? Você me parece um rapaz muito educado e, definitivamente, é muito bonito. Não vejo motivos para a minha neta não gostar de você, querido – Jane comentou, casualmente.

Se Draco tivera alguma dúvida de que estava sendo testado pela avó de Hermione, agora ele tinha certeza. Ela estava, deliberadamente interrogando-o para ver se ele era ou não bom o suficiente para Granger. O loiro só esperava que, caso ele não fosse muito bem-sucedido no teste, Hermione não desse muita atenção à opinião da avó.

Ele coçou o pescoço, tentando encontrar um jeito de amenizar a verdade; não podia simplesmente dizer "Eu odiava a sua neta porque ela é uma nascida trouxa e passei toda a minha infância e metade da adolescência xingando-a de todos os nomes possíveis", aquela resposta estava definitivamente fora de questão.

- Bem, digamos que eu fui criado por uma família bruxa um pouco tradicional demais e que possuía alguns valores e ideologias um tanto errados. Por causa disso, acho que dei alguns motivos para Hermione não gostar de mim quando éramos criança. – respondeu, tentando ganhar seu tom de voz neutro – Felizmente eu cresci e percebi que meus valores não eram assim tão corretos quanto eu imaginava.

- Compreendo – a senhora disse, amavelmente – Bem, então fico feliz que tenha mudado seus valores, porque pelo que tenho observado, minha neta gosta muito de você, Draco.

- Eu também gosto muito dela – o loiro admitiu, sentindo-se um pouco mais a vontade com a presença da mulher – Para ser sincero, Hermione me ajudou muito nessa mudança de valores. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas e me fez enxergar por um ângulo diferente.

E, pela primeira vez, Jane Granger pareceu demonstrar um sentimento genuíno. Para a felicidade de Draco, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre a senhora, viu que ela parecia verdadeiramente satisfeita com suas respostas e até um pouco orgulhosa (de que, ele não saberia dizer).

- Sabe, Draco – ela começou – Você definitivamente me parece um bom rapaz. Tenho certeza de que foi sincero quando disse que gostava da minha neta, não tenho dúvida de que vocês dois serão felizes em seu relacionamento.

- Obrigado – ele replicou, mas não conseguiu dar continuidade ao agradecimento, pois Jane logo o fez calar-se.

- Mas, devo lhe avisar algo – ela prosseguiu – O fato de você ser um bruxo não fará muita diferença, caso minha neta saia ferida deste relacionamento. Se você me entende.

Draco ficou atônito demais para responder; Merlin! Tinha acabado de ser ameaçado por uma idosa trouxa e, por algum motivo, estava convencido de que aquela era uma ameaça que deveria levar a sério. Jane Granger não parecia o tipo de pessoa que falava coisas sem sentido.

- Não tenho a intenção de magoar Hermione – ele disse, depois de alguns segundos sem palavras.

Jane sorriu amistosamente para ele.

- Sei que não – admitiu - Mas não custa nada avisar, não é verdade?

Antes que pudesse responder mais alguma coisa, Hermione surgiu na sala (linda como sempre) e interrompeu a conversa.

- Desculpe Draco, meus pais estavam precisando de uma ajuda na cozinha, mas já estão vindo conhece-lo – ela falou alegremente, aproximando-se do namorado – Vocês dois estão se entendendo?

O loiro assentiu, beijando a namorada levemente na bochecha, quando esta se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Ora Mione, claro que estamos nos entendendo – Jane respondeu, olhando ternamente para a neta – E devo lhe dizer, seu namorado é muito gentil. Parece que você acertou na escolha.

Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ouvir as palavras da senhora, enquanto Hermione ria baixinho; Draco Malfoy estava encabulado? Aquele era um momento singular. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sim, parece que eu acertei – disse, sorrindo espontaneamente.

Jane observou o casal, com satisfação. Aquele rapaz, definitivamente, estava a altura de sua neta, e ela ficava feliz por isso.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OLHA EU AQUI! *OOOOOOOO*

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, sem postar nada relacionado a Dramione, eis que esta autora surge novamente com uma nova fic do ship que ela mais ama. Merlin! Estou emocionada! UASHUASHSAUASH

Enfim, como vocês podem ver, esta fic é a sequência da "Life Goes On" e não, vocês não estão delirando. Será uma coleção de one-shots sobre diferentes momentos da vida pós-Hogwarts do nosso casal favorito. Os capítulos seguirão uma ordem cronológica, apesar de não estarem ligados entre si, como na fic anterior.

Espero que gostem dessa fic nova, vou me esforçar para fazê-la melhor do que a anterior.

Ah! E antes que eu vá, eu estou escrevendo uma outra fic, chamada "**Recomeço**". É uma Sirius/Lily (não, você não leu errado) e quem puder dar uma passada lá e ler, eu agradeço. Modéstia à parte, a história está ficando muito boa. ;)

Agora sim, vou-me embora.

Beijos para todo mundo e não deixem de mandar reviews.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	2. Fotos de Bebê

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A:** Os reviews logados serão respondidos por PM, assim que possível.

**Fotos de Bebê**

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram de horror quando viu o grande livro de couro marrom nas mãos de sua mãe. Não, ela não ia fazer aquilo. Merlin! Ela não podia estar mesmo pensando em fazer aquilo.

Era um dia agradável de domingo, verão, um sol super agradável... o dia perfeito para um almoço em família. E foi isso que Narcisa tratou de organizar. Ela pediu que Draco e Blaise convidassem Hermione e Lisa para almoçar na Mansão Malfoy e, assim que as duas garotas confirmaram, a Sra. Malfoy mandou preparar um verdadeiro banquete; Draco estava ciente de que, se tinha uma coisa que sua mãe sabia fazer, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, era organizar qualquer tipo de evento. Narcisa Malfoy era uma anfitriã impecável e todos sabiam disso.

O almoço transcorreu sem qualquer tipo de imprevistos (esse tipo de coisa não acontece quando Narcisa Malfoy organiza seus almoços) e todos os presentes tiveram uma tarde maravilhosa. Já no fim do dia, Lisa se despediu de todos e voltou para sua casa. Hermione já se preparava para fazer a mesma coisa, quando Narcisa pediu que ela esperasse um pouco.

- Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de mostrá-la – a loira disse amavelmente – Tenho certeza que você vai amar, só vai levar alguns minutos.

E foi aí que, depois de se retirar da sala de estar por alguns minutos, a Sra. Malfoy voltou carregando o enorme livro de couro marrom, que fez seu filho estremecer só de olha-lo. Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado do namorado, sentiu quando este ficou tenso, e encarou-o de maneira questionadora.

- Draco, você está bem? – ela perguntou, mas foi completamente ignorada.

- Mãe, o que a senhora está fazendo com isso nas mãos? – ele questionou, temeroso.

Narcisa sorriu e, apenas através daquele sorriso, o loiro conseguiu identificar a real intenção de sua mãe (o que não lhe agradou nem um pouco).

- Eu só quero compartilhar algumas lembranças de família com a namorada do meu filho querido – ela respondeu, sentando na extremidade oposta da sala de estar – Venha, Hermione, sente-se aqui ao meu lado.

A castanha continuou encarando o namorado de forma questionadora, mas este parecia preocupado demais com o livro para lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo deixou-a curiosa; o que diabos havia naquele livro que deixava Draco tão estranho? Sem hesitar, a garota saiu de onde estava e foi sentar-se ao lado de Narcisa (para desespero do namorado); sua curiosidade era crescente.

- O que tem nesse livro? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho levemente.

- Algo que Draco raramente me deixa mostrar para alguém – a bela loira respondeu, colocando o livro no colo.

Malfoy praticamente pulou de onde estava sentado; sua mãe não ia fazer aquilo com ele.

- Mãe, guarde esta coisa – ele pediu, desesperado – Por Merlin!

Ele tentou se aproximar de onde a mãe e a namorada estavam, mas Narcisa tratou de lançar-lhe um olhar ameaçador, fazendo-o parar onde estava no mesmo instante.

- Não faça drama, filho – ela falou, calmamente – Não há nada de errado em querer compartilhar um pouco da história da nossa família, com alguém tão importante como Hermione. Além disso, tenho certeza que ela vai adorar.

A expressão infeliz no rosto de Draco delatava o quanto ele estava desesperado com aquela idéia e a castanha não conseguiu evitar que sua curiosidade crescesse ainda mais; o conteúdo daquele livro deveria ser algo muito pessoal (ou vergonhoso) para causar aquela reação no garoto. Mas apesar da infelicidade, o loiro não tentou se aproximar outra vez, permanecendo onde estava.

- Mãe, eu estou pedindo. Por favor, guarde isso – ele disse, num último esforço.

Mas tudo foi em vão. Narcisa não deu a menor confiança às súplicas do filho e abriu o grande livro de couro marrom. Ao ver qual era o conteúdo, Hermione compreendeu imediatamente o porquê do desespero de Draco; Narcisa havia pegado o álbum de fotos da família! Mais especificamente, ela havia pegado o álbum de fotos da família ,da época em que Draco era bebê. Dentre todas as hipóteses que pensara, Hermione tinha que admitir que aquela não surgira em sua mente.

A Sra. Malfoy pulou uma página do álbum de fotografias e apontou para a que ficava bem no topo da página. Na foto, Draco não deveria ter mais de seis meses; ele brincava com um hipogrifo cinza de pelúcia, abraçando-o constantemente, e sorria apesar de não possuir mais do que quatro dentes. Os cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos cinzentos já eram bem identificáveis, apesar da pouca idade.

- Essa foto é do dia em que Lucius e eu demos o Whoopi para o Draco – Narcisa explicou – O Whoopi é esse bichinho de pelúcia. Quando ele viu esse hipogrifo de pelúcia, não soltou mais, era difícil até fazê-lo largar o bicho para tomar banho e Draco também não dormia se o Whoopi não estivesse com ele. Aqui, nessa foto, ele está com cinco meses.

Hermione abriu um sorrisinho abobalhado ao ver a fotografia; o namorado era tão lindinho quando bebê e parecia tão feliz com seu bichinho de pelúcia, que era impossível não sorrir diante daquela cena. O rapaz levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo-o de vergonha. Por que sua mãe tivera que desenterrar aquelas fotografias justo agora?

Cissa apontou outra fotografia do álbum, desta vez, a que estava no fim da página. Nesta, Draco estava um pouco mais velho, devia ter por volta de um ano. Ele estava sentado dentro de uma banheira e batia as mãozinhas na água, molhando tudo ao seu redor.

- Draco, você era a coisa mais linda do mundo quando era bebê – a castanha comentou, voltando sua atenção para o namorado.

Ele levantou o rosto e, apesar de estar visivelmente vermelho de vergonha, empinou o nariz, adquirindo uma pose um tanto esnobe.

- É claro que eu era lindo – ele falou, parecendo indignado – Eu sou lindo até hoje.

A garota revirou os olhos, nem um pouco surpresa com a resposta do loiro. Era bem típico dele se colocar na defensiva quando numa situação embaraçosa.

- Não seja mal educado, filho – Narcisa ralhou, séria – Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei.

- Então guarde esta coisa – ele falou, irritado – A senhora não pode ficar mostrando essas fotos assim, é vergonhoso.

A bela loira lançou um olhar reprovador ao filho e ignorou as palavras dele, passando a página do álbum. Na fotografia seguinte, Draco estava bem mais velho, já por volta dos quatro anos. Ele estava em cima de uma vassoura e voava em círculos, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo (apesar da altura atingida pela vassoura ser de meio metro).

- Essa é do dia em que Draco ganhou sua primeira vassoura – a mulher contou, um pouco nostálgica – Ele ficou tão feliz. Lucius ficou todo orgulhoso quando Draco conseguiu voar sem qualquer ajuda. Você se lembra disso, filho?

Hermione encarou o namorado, curiosa para ver qual seria a resposta dele; era sempre engraçado ver como ele agia de maneira incomum quando se sentia pressionado ou desconfortável. O loiro, que estava sentado no sofá (e com cara de raríssimos amigos), voltou o olhar para a mãe; ainda ponderava se deveria ou não responder.

- Lembro – disse, por fim, depois de alguns segundos – Vocês me deram essa vassoura dois meses antes do meu aniversário de quatro anos. Agora, por favor, a senhora pode guardar esse álbum de fotos?

Narcisa suspirou; via-se claramente que o filho não sossegaria enquanto ela não guardasse o álbum de família e a mulher percebeu como o rapaz tornava-se cada vez mais parecido com o pai, com o passar do tempo (principalmente em algumas atitudes, como aquela).

- Tudo bem, Draco – ela falou, cansada – Você venceu. Vou guardar o álbum, não quero brigar com você.

O loiro sorriu, satisfeito, e levantou-se.

- Ótimo! – disse – Então me dê aqui e deixe-me levá-lo lá para cima. Só para ter certeza de que ele será _**mesmo**_ guardado.

Sem discutir, Cissa entregou o álbum de família ao filho, que em poucos segundos já partira para o segundo andar da Mansão. Hermione aproveitou a deixa, para despedir-se da mãe do namorado.

- Acho melhor eu ir, está ficando tarde – falou, amistosamente - É uma pena que Draco tenha vergonha das fotos, ele era tão fofinho quando criança.

A mulher mais velha riu baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, você ainda terá a oportunidade de terminar de ver aquelas fotos – ela respondeu.

A castanha abraçou a mãe do namorado brevemente e, assim que o rapaz retornou a sala (após guardar o bendito álbum), despediu-se uma última vez. Encaminhava-se para a saída com Draco, quando escutou Narcisa chamar-lhe.

- Vai estar ocupada amanhã à tarde? – a loira perguntou, casualmente.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, em resposta.

- Isso é muito bom – ela continuou – Por que não vem aqui, então? Podemos tomar um chá e conversar um pouco.

- Claro! Será um prazer – a garota respondeu, compreendendo o significado por trás do convite da outra.

Draco encarou a mãe, desconfiado, e em seguida a namorada; Por que será que aquela história de chá estava lhe cheirando à armação de sua amada mãe? Droga! Precisava se livrar daquele álbum de fotografias... o mais rápido possível!

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

OMG! Olha eu aqui. *-*

Bem, o post hoje vai ser bem corrido, porque vou ter que sair daqui a pouco.

Primeiramente, muito obrigada pela participação de todas, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Um agradecimento especial às meninas que vem me acompanhando desde a Life Goes On... amo vocês, suas lindas. xD

Quanto aos reviews, prometo que respondo a todos no decorrer da semana. Não se preocupem, seus reviews serão respondidos.

Sobre o capítulo... OLHA AS FOTOS DE BEBÊ DO DRACO, AÍ! UASHUASHASUSA' Não tive como não colocar esse assunto nesta fic, principalmente porque não tive a chance de colocar na fic anterior.

Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo novo. Eu sei que ele está curtinho, mas acreditem, na minha atual situação, foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.

Beijo para todas e mandem reviews, eles me fazem feliz. :D

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	3. O Pedido - Parte I

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A:** Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**O Pedido – Parte I**

_**Londres – 18:30**_

Hermione deu o último retoque no batom vermelho e se olhou no espelho, satisfeita com o resultado; modéstia à parte, ela estava deslumbrante. Draco convidara-a para jantar e disse que a ocasião seria especial, por tanto ela poderia se arrumar o quanto quisesse. Bem, a mulher não fazia ideia de qual ocasião especial se tratava (tinha certeza que não se esquecera de nenhuma data relevante), mas achou melhor seguir o conselho do namorado e dedicou um pouco mais de tempo e esforço do que de costume na hora de se arrumar. Escolhera um vestido preto, que ia um pouco acima do joelho e tinha um decote em V generoso (mas não tão grande para ser vulgar), e um par de sapados de salto vermelho lindo. Fizera uma maquiagem não muito pesada, para poder usar o batom vermelho, e prendeu a franja para trás com um grampo, de modo que esta ficasse fora de seu rosto. Seus cachos castanhos foram definidos e deixados soltos.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, para ajeita-los melhor, e pegou seu estojo de maquiagem, guardando-o no closet. Dirigia-se para a sala, quando a campainha tocou e ela correu para atender; Sabia muito bem que era e um sorriso radiante já aparecia em seus lábios, quando a porta se abriu e encontrou Draco lá, com um sorriso radiante igual ao dela.

O coração da castanha deu um pulo de felicidade ao vê-lo. Já fazia mais de três anos que os dois terminaram a escola, quase quatro que estavam juntos, mas os seus sentimentos por aquele loiro metido não diminuíram nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário, com o passar do tempo, a bela jovem encontrava-se cada vez mais apaixonada por ele e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco.

Draco precisou de muito esforço para não deixar sua boca abrir em surpresa. Merlin, como Hermione era capaz de ficar mais bonita do que já era? O coração do homem batia forte em seu peito, com a visão da namorada, lindamente arrumada, parada à porta. Se ele tivesse que escolher um adjetivo para descreve-la naquele momento (e que fizesse alguma justiça à ela), seria perfeita. O loiro se aproximou da mulher à sua frente e colou seus lábios aos dela, sem conseguir se conter.

- Você está mais linda do que já é, sabia? – ele elogiou-a, assim que se separaram.

O sorriso radiante voltou aos lábios dela no mesmo instante.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Malfoy – ela falou, fazendo graça – O senhor também não está nada mal.

Dizer que ele não estava "nada mal" era clara mente uma piada, uma forma de elogiar o namorado sem fazer o ego dele inflar mais do que o normal. Draco usava suas características calças e camisa pretas e colocara um blazer cinza por cima da camisa; Hermione já perdera as contas de quantas vezes pediu que ele usasse outras cores, além de preto e cinza, mas tinha que admitir que estas cores combinavam com o tom de pele dele e lhe caíam muito bem.

- Eu sei que sou lindo, mas obrigado por me lembrar – disse, com um sorrisinho de canto de boca – Mas e então, podemos ir?

Espera só um pouquinho, vou pegar meu casaco – ela respondeu, desaparecendo dentro da casa.

Menos de um minuto depois, a moça já estava de volta, carregando o casaco e a bolsa. Ela aceitou o braço que o namorado oferecia e, após trancar a porta, seguiram em direção à rua.

Poucos meses depois que terminara a escola, Hermione decidiu que era hora de sair de casa e enfrentar a vida sozinha. Após uma longa procura, mudou-se para uma pequena casa perto do centro de Londres e, para desespero de Draco, localizada na parte _trouxa_ da cidade. O loiro fez o maior drama do mundo quando recebeu a notícia, mas viu incapaz de fazer a namorada desistir da ideia e, no fim de toda a história, ainda teve que ajudar na mudança dela, sem poder usar magia.

No início, fora bem difícil para ele se acostumar com o modo de vida e os objetos estranhos dos trouxas (fora a parte a parte de não poder usar magia, que era a pior de todas), mas com o passar do tempo acabou se acostumando e já até conseguia se passar por trouxa; um bem antiquado e excêntrico, é verdade, mas trouxa mesmo assim.

Os dois caminharam muito pouco, até uma ruela deserta bem perto de onde a castanha morava, onde enfim puderam aparatar. Em segundos estavam em frente ao melhor (e mais caro) restaurante do Beco Diagonal. Draco fez um gesto polido, para que a namorada entrasse primeiro, e então a seguiu. O recepcionista logo se aproximou e conduziu-os até a mesa reservada.

- E então, vai me dizer que ocasião especial é essa, ou vai me deixar na curiosidade? – Hermione perguntou, assim que o recepcionista os deixou a sós.

Ele sorriu, divertido; Sabia que a namorada estava louca de curiosidade para descobrir o que ele tinha em mente, e seu propósito fora justamente este quando não lhe contou o motivo do jantar.

- Curiosa, _Granger_? – ele disse, maroto – Você precisa aprender a ser um pouco mais paciente, sabia? Vai descobrir o motivo deste jantar quando for o momento certo, por tanto nem adianta me pressionar.

A bela moça franziu o cenho, frustrada; Aquele seu namorado conseguia ser um grande de um chato quando queria.

- Tem certeza que existe algum motivo especial? Porque eu estou achando que você só queria que eu me arrumasse mais – ela falou, semicerrando os olhos delineados.

O loiro teve que se esforçar para não rir da acusação infantil dela. Ah, se ela soubesse o que ele tinha em mente! Com certeza não pensaria que todo aquele jantar não passava de mais um de seus caprichos. Ele levou a mão instintivamente ao bolso do casaco, para sentir e ter certeza de que a caixinha com o anel estava lá; Definitivamente, a castanha teria uma bela surpresa naquela noite.

- DH -

O jantar transcorria muito bem. Por mais que estivesse morrendo de curiosidade sobre o real motivo daquele encontro, Hermione resolveu deixar o assunto um pouco de lado e aproveitar a companhia do namorado; os dois vinham trabalhando tanto ultimamente (ele na empresa da família e ela no Ministério), que era muito bom ter esse tempo a mais junto. E além do mais, Draco acabaria falando quando tivesse vontade, ela só precisava ser paciente.

Depois que o garçom anotou o pedido de ambos, foram deixados a sós novamente. Infelizmente, para desgosto do loiro, isso não aconteceu por muito tempo. A namorada contava-lhe sobre seu dia no Ministério, quando uma voz bastante conhecida chamou o nome dela e Draco quase teve um colapso nervoso ao ver a Weasley (agora Potter) Fêmea e o Cicatriz próximos deles.

- Gin! Harry! – Mione falou surpresa, pondo-se de pé para abraçar os amigos – O que fazem aqui?

- Sua amiga está há quase uma semana trancada dentro de casa cuidando do James – o moreno respondeu, lançando um olhar terno à esposa – Ela mais do que merece uma folga.

- Que bom que reconhece – a ruiva respondeu, devolvendo o olhar terno.

A castanha riu baixinho, feliz por ter encontrado os amigos ali.

- Já que estão aqui, por que não sentam com a gente? – ela perguntou animada.

A expressão no rosto de Draco transformou-se numa máscara de horror. Merlin, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Por que aqueles dois tinham que aparecer justo naquela noite e atrapalhar os planos dele? O loiro começou a gesticular negativamente para o outro casal, tentando fazê-los entender que precisavam declinar o convite de Hermione. A ruiva parecia não ver os protestos silenciosos dele, mas o Potter notou seu desespero.

- Eh... é melhor não Mione – Harry falou cautelosamente – Não queremos atrapalhar vocês dois, não é amor?

Ele mostrou discretamente à esposa os gestos desesperados de Malfoy, que implorava para que dissessem não à grifinória.

- É sim Mione – Ginny tratou de concordar – É melhor marcar outro dia...

- Que nada, vocês não vão nos atrapalhar, não é verdade Draco? – a mulher perguntou, virando-se para encarar o namorado.

Draco parou de gesticular rapidamente, fingindo brincar com os talheres da mesa. Ele fez uma cara de falsa surpresa ao escutar a namorada lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Oi? Atrapalhar? – disse, num tom de voz meio descontraído e meio sarcástico – Imagina, não atrapalham em _nada_!

Se a castanha notou o toque de sarcasmo na voz dele, ignorou-o completamente.

- Não disse? – ela falou sorridente – Vem Gin, vamos falar com a gerência para arranjarem cadeiras para você e Harry.

Ela saiu puxando a amiga pela mão, deixando os dois homens para trás. Harry observou as duas mulheres se afastarem da mesa e, então, voltou a atenção para Malfoy. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, parecendo extremamente contrariado; dava para ver claramente que sua chegada com Ginny ao restaurante, de fato, atrapalhara alguma coisa.

- Foi mal, fuinha loira – o moreno falou, sentando-se na cadeira onde a amiga estivera – Não queríamos mesmo atrapalhar o que quer que você estivesse planejando.

O sonserino não respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar mal humorado ao inimigo de infância e cruzou os braços; maldito Potter! O plano de pedir a namorada em casamento durante o jantar fora por água abaixo, graças ao Testa Rachada, e agora Draco também perdera toda a coragem que reunira nos últimos dias. Droga! O pedido teria que esperar, por enquanto.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Hello sweeties! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem.

Não tenho muito o que falar deste capítulo, só que eu quero um Draco desses para mim. u_u Sério, por que ele não existe? Eu seria tão mais feliz se o Draquinho existisse.

Okay, deixando minha crise de fangirl um pouco de lado, quero agradecer a todos que estão comentando; vocês são demais! E àqueles que não estão comentando, mas favoritam, dão follow ou só lêem, muito obrigada também, vocês também são demais. ;)

Bem, por enquanto eu acho que é só.

Vejo vocês no próximo post.

Beijos para todos.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	4. O Pedido - Parte II

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx –

**N/A:** Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**O Pedido – Parte II**

Ou

**Um Pedido, Uma Notícia**

**Hermione POV**

- Merlin, como contarei isso para Draco? – eu falei comigo mesma, um tanto desesperada, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Minha cabeça estava à mil, mas não pensava com muita clareza. Tudo o que me vinha à mente era: "como vou dar essa notícia a Draco?". Foi quando alguém bateu na porta do banheiro onde eu me encontrava e, logo, Ginny falou do outro lado.

- Mione, está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, e o toque de preocupação era notório em seu tom de voz.

- Está – eu respondi, apesar de não estar lá muito confiante – Já vou sair.

Minha cabeça trabalhava freneticamente, mas eu tinha que me acalmar. Tentando controlar o pânico, fui até a pia do banheiro e lavei o rosto, enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer com aquela informação tão importante. Eu realmente precisava falar com Draco, isto era certo, mas e se ele me deixasse assim que soubesse? Não, não, ele não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, pare de ser idiota Hermione. Ou será que ele seria? Merlin, ele poderia ficar com raiva de mim e dizer que a culpa de tudo aquilo era minha!

Droga, eu precisava parar de pensar aquelas besteiras antes que surtasse de vez. Tudo bem que Draco e eu nunca havíamos discutido _**aquele**_ tópico em especial, e não conseguir imaginar a reação dele me apavorava, mas ficar pensando aquelas bobagens também não me ajudaria em nada. Respirando fundo, me recompus o melhor que pude e saí do banheiro. Ainda precisava pensar em algo para acalmar minha amiga ruiva.

- DH -

Narcisa bateu na porta do quarto do filho, mas não recebeu resposta. Bateu outra vez e, quando a resposta também não veio, abriu a porta para ver se Draco estava mesmo no quarto. Encontrou-o sentado na poltrona de frente para a janela, imerso em pensamentos e completamente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

A Sra. Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça negativamente; ultimamente o filho estava quieto demais e aquilo nunca era um bom sinal. Entrou no quarto e foi até onde o loiro estava (e ficou impressionada em como ele pareceu não notar a aproximação da mãe).

- No que você tanto pensa? – Cissa perguntou, pondo-se ao lado do filho.

Draco sobressaltou-se um pouco e olhou em direção a mãe, um tanto surpreso.

- Quando a senhora entrou aqui? – perguntou confuso.

- Agora – ela respondeu, dando de ombros – Você estava tão distraído olhando para a janela que nem ouviu. Eu bati duas vezes na porta, se quer saber.

O homem não respondeu, apenas assentiu levemente. Narcisa ergueu uma das sobrancelhas bem delineadas; O que seu filho tinha? Puxou a outra poltrona para perto dele e sentou-se, chamando sua atenção.

- Draco, o que tanto te preocupa, meu amor? – ela perguntou calmamente, encarando-o de maneira inquisitiva.

Malfoy suspirou, cansado. Como explicar sua situação à mãe? Ele mesmo às vezes não compreendia direito o que estava acontecendo em sua vida ultimamente.

- É Hermione mãe – ele respondeu, por fim, após alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Narcisa perguntou – Vocês dois estão com algum problema?

Antes que a mulher começasse a tirar conclusões precipitadas, Draco tratou de sacudir a cabeça negativamente e fazer sinal para que ela se acalmasse.

- Não aconteceu nada com Hermione e nós também não estamos com problema algum – ele garantiu.

- Então qual é a sua preocupação, querido? – Cissa insistiu, sem conseguir entender onde o filho queria chegar.

O loiro passou a mão sistematicamente pelos cabelos platinados, um tanto apreensivo com a possível reação de sua mãe quando ele lhe contasse.

- Quero pedir Hermione em casamento – falou de uma vez, incapaz de protelar com aquele assunto.

A Sra. Malfoy precisou de alguns segundos para ter certeza de que tinha realmente escutado certo. Era obrigada a admitir que nem lhe passara pela cabeça que o problema de seu filho fosse um pedido de casamento. Aquilo era, no mínimo, um tanto chocante para ela. Principalmente porque Draco nunca mencionara tal tópico com ela.

- Nossa, eu realmente não esperava por essa – ela falou, um pouco atordoada com a notícia – Mas, sinceramente, fico feliz que tenha tomado tal decisão. Hermione é uma mulher muito especial, ficarei mais do que honrada em passar o posto de 'Sra. Malfoy' a ela.

- A senhora não imagina o alívio que é ouvi-la dizer isso – ele replicou, sorrindo levemente.

A bela loira retribuiu o sorriso e segurou uma das mãos do filho entre as suas.

- E então, já decidiu como vai fazer o pedido? - perguntou animada.

Podia ter sido pega de surpresa, mas isso não queria dizer que não ficara feliz com a notícia; sempre imaginara quando o filho tomaria esta iniciativa tão importante. Ainda assim, a expressão de infelicidade que Draco demonstrou quando Narcisa lhe fez a pergunta deixou claro que aquele era um assunto delicado.

- O problema é justamente esse, mãe – ele desabafou, um tanto contrariado – Eu já tentei pedir Hermione em casamento _**três**_ vezes, mas sempre acontece alguma coisa que me impede de fazer o pedido. Da primeira vez, eu a levei em um restaurante lindo, pensei em todos os detalhes, mas o Testa Rachada e a Ruiva apareceram no restaurante e estragaram tudo. Depois, quando nós saímos de férias no mês passado e fomos à Paris, Hermione tomou aquele tombo no museu, quebrou o pé e nós tivemos que voltar para casa na mesma hora. E terça-feira passada, que foi nosso aniversário de namoro, Hermione preparou um jantar maravilhoso para mim, eu estava a ponto de pedi-la em casamento, mas as crianças que moram na vizinhança me fizeram o favor de quebrar a vidraça da casa dela e acabaram com o momento. Eu já não sei mais o que fazer!

Narcisa precisou fazer um esforço muito grande para não ceder à vontade de rir. Seu filho parecia tão frustrado, que ela se viu incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação além de solidariedade. Abraçou-o ternamente, tentando passar algum conforto, e sorriu-lhe de maneira segura. Apesar de engraçada, a história de Draco justificava muito bem o seu silêncio.

- O que eu faço agora, mãe? – ele perguntou, chateado.

Narcisa não precisou de muito tempo para refletir sobre a situação do loiro, já tinha uma resposta formada antes mesmo dele terminar de falar.

- Sabe filho, você herdou uma característica do seu pai que, graças a esse seu relacionamento com Hermione, só se intensificou – ela respondeu, calmamente – Você pensa demais e age pouco por instinto.

O homem franziu o cenho, sem entender direito o que a mãe quisera dizer com aquilo.

- Do que exatamente a senhora está falando? – falou, confuso.

- Que, talvez, seria muito mais fácil se você apenas fosse até a casa de Hermione e fizesse o pedido – Cissa explicou pacientemente – Nada de muita elaboração, nada de muito planejamento. Era só ir até lá, abrir o coração para ela, falar o que você sente e pedi-la em casamento. Simples e eficaz.

Draco não ficou muito convencido de que a estratégia de sua mãe funcionaria, ela parecia simples demais para o gosto dele. Mas do jeito que estava desesperado, o loiro já estava aceitando qualquer sugestão.

- Tem certeza que algo assim funcionaria? – ele perguntou, duvidoso – Vocês mulheres são complicadas, não sei se apenas fazer o pedido é a estratégia certa.

Narcisa levou a mão à testa, sem acreditar no que estava escutando.

- Nós não somos complicadas, meu amor – ela falou – Vocês homens é que acham que somos. Toda mulher gosta de se sentir amada, é só isso que esperamos de vocês. Por isso, acredite quando eu digo que se você for até a casa de Hermione agora, for sincero com ela quanto aos seus sentimentos e fizer o bendito pedido, ela vai aceitar. Ouça a voz da experiência, não tente impressioná-la com jantares ou presentes, apenas impressione-a com os que você sente por ela.

- Foi o que o meu pai fez para pedi-la? – Malfoy perguntou, pensativo.

A loira sorriu de maneira triste e repousou a mão delicadamente no joelho do filho.

- Você sabe que nós dois não opinamos sobre o nosso casamento, seus avós decidiram com quem casaríamos – ela respondeu – Nós só demos sorte de gostarmos um do outro depois que nos conhecemos.

Ele segurou a mão de sua mãe, sentindo-se um pouco culpado; sempre se esquecia de que o casamento de seus pais fora arranjado (apesar deles se gostarem) e que aquele era um tópico delicado para sua mãe.

- Me desculpe – ele começou, mas Narcisa logo o fez calar-se.

- Nem continue – ordenou – O que eu quero saber agora é o seguinte, você vai seguir meu conselho e pedir logo a sua namorada em casamento, ou vai ficar aqui se desculpando a tarde inteira?

Draco sorriu e beijou a mão da mãe afetuosamente.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Malfoy – disse, após algum tempo – Não vejo porque não tentar do seu jeito. Todos os meus planos já foram arruinados, não tenho nada a perder se tentar à sua maneira.

- Ótimo – Cissa concordou satisfeita – E não se esqueça, foque em demonstrar a ela o que você sente, seja sincero.

O loiro assentiu e, após, dar um beijo estalado na mãe, levantou-se da poltrona e foi em direção à porta.

- Ah Draco, mais uma coisa – Narcisa chamou-o, fazendo-o parar à porta para encara-la – Algumas flores não cairiam nada mal.

- Pode deixar, mãe – Malfoy replicou rindo, enquanto saía.

- DH -

**Hermione's POV**

Foi com muito esforço que eu consegui convencer Ginny de que não havia nada de errado comigo, acreditem, levou mais de uma hora para ela finalmente esquecer o assunto. Ela tinha acabado de sair da minha casa, quando a campainha tocou. Fui até a porta, ainda tentando pensar em quem poderia estar à minha porta no meio tarde, e meu sangue gelou ao ver Draco, assim que a abri. Ele segurava um buquê enorme de tulipas azuis e tinha um sorriso nervoso estampado no rosto.

- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou.

Eu fiquei um pouco sem reação na hora, meu coração batia feito louco no peito e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era "eu tenho que falar para ele, eu tenho que falar para ele". Draco deve ter percebido que havia algo de errado, pois seu cenho logo se franziu e ele me encarou de um modo questionador.

- Está tudo bem? – ele disse.

- Está – eu tratei de disfarçar – Desculpa, entra Draco.

Dei espaço para que ele pudesse passar e fechei a porta. Draco logo estendeu o buquê de tulipas em minha direção.

- Para você – disse, sorrindo daquele jeito tipicamente metido dele.

- São lindas – falei, enquanto pegava-as.

As flores eram realmente muito bonitas, mas eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar muito no gesto de afeto que o meu lindo namorado estava demonstrando, minha cabeça estava abarrotada demais com pensamentos histéricos para isso.

- Okay, você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui há essa hora -

ele começou, e eu podia jurar que Draco estava um pouco nervoso – Mas eu preciso muito falar com você. É uma questão de vida ou morte, acho que se eu não conseguir falar desta vez, vou até Hogwarts e me jogo na frente do Salgueiro Lutador.

Apesar do meu nervosismo, aquela declaração me chamou a atenção. O que Draco tinha de tão importante assim para me dizer, para tirá-lo de casa no meio da tarde de sábado? E ainda mais trazendo flores, Draco não era muito de me trazer flores, ele não era tão sentimental assim. A não ser que... Oh Merlin, ele queria terminar comigo! Só podia ser, por que mais ele me traria flores? Só para eu me sentir melhor. Meu desespero triplicou com aquele pensamento. Não, eu precisava falar com ele antes! Coloquei o buquê de tulipas em cima da mesa e me aproximei, antes que ele recomeçasse a falar.

- Espera Draco – eu pedi, um tanto afobada – Antes que você fale qualquer coisa, eu tenho algo para te contar. É muito importante.

Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas assentiu. Me sentei no sofá, tentando reunir um pouco de coragem, e pedi que ele se sentasse ao meu lado, o que ele fez. Merlin, não acredito que eu estava passando por aquela situação! Engoli todo o meu nervosismo e, numa voz fraca, consegui falar.

- Draco, qual é a sua opinião sobre ter filhos?

Dizer que ele ficou confuso com a minha pergunta seria pouco, mas mesmo assim a resposta veio.

- Nunca parei para pensar muito no assunto, mas claro que quero ter filhos – ele respondeu, pensativo – Só não entendo porque você está...

Foi nesse momento que Draco parou de falar, e eu percebi que ele finalmente compreendera onde eu queria chegar com aquela pergunta. O rosto dele, que já é naturalmente pálido, ficou dez vezes mais branco e parecia que o coitado desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

- Vo-você não q-quer dizer que... – Draco tentou falar, apontando para mim, mas as palavras pareciam-lhe presas à garganta.

Assenti, sem confiar muito em minha voz, e levei as mãos instintivamente ao ventre.

- Eu estou grávida – disse, por fim, com a voz trêmula.

Mas apenas para ver meu lindo namorado cair inconsciente no meu sofá. Que ótimo!

- DH -

**Draco's POV**

Assim que abri os olhos, a primeira pessoa que vi foi Hermione, sentada na beirada do sofá, me sacudindo delicadamente. Eu sonhara com aquela situação toda, não sonhara? Hermione não tinha realmente me falado que estava grávida... ou tinha? Eu ainda estava zonzo, minha cabeça estava fervilhando de pensamentos conflitantes.

- Draco, você quer me matar do coração? – ela disse, e eu percebi a preocupação em seu tom de voz – Você desmaiou do nada, está se sentindo melhor?

Assenti, apesar de ainda estar um pouco confuso.

- Você me disse que está grávida? – perguntei, receoso.

Hermione ficou tensa, como se eu tivesse acabado de lembra-la de um problema, mas respondeu, mesmo assim.

- Disse – foi a única resposta que recebi.

Naquele momento, meu coração batia tão rápido, que eu já estava com medo de desmaiar de novo. Fiz um esforço gigante para tentar manter o foco, apesar dos pensamentos frenéticos. Merlin, e agora? Aquela criança não estava nos meus planos (pelo menos não até aquele instante) e isso me apavorava! Eu não estava preparado para ser pai agora, não sabia se aquela seria a hora certa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, só de pensar que eu e Hermione, juntos, havíamos criado uma vida me deixava com uma sensação plenitude, como se o simples fato de saber que aquela criança existia me completasse. Talvez ela não tivesse sido planejada, mas nem por isso ela era indesejada.

Quando olhei para Hermione, percebi o quão apreensiva ela estava. Será que ela realmente achava que eu desprezaria aquela criança? Talvez, pois as mãos da minha pobre namorada tremiam. Cheguei mais perto de onde ela estava e segurei-lhe as mãos; em parte para fazê-la parar de tremer, em parte para passar-lhe segurança. Bem, se existia uma hora oportuna para fazer o bendito do pedido era agora. Reuni o máximo de coragem que consegui, mas mesmo assim meu coração ainda batia loucamente.

- Quer casar comigo? – perguntei de uma vez, olhando-a intensamente.

Se Hermione ficou chocada? Seria dizer pouco, ela ficou completamente embasbacada com o meu pedido. Tanto, que durante mais de um minuto minha sabe-tudo ficou em silêncio, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. E aquele silêncio só estava piorando o meu nervosismo; minhas mãos já estavam começando a suar frio (o que não era algo muito legal, já que estava segurando as mãos de Hermione).

- Granger, fale alguma coisa – eu pedi, já à beira do desespero – Você vai me fazer desmaiar de novo.

Ela pareceu voltar a si, sacudiu a cabeça levemente. Quando ela olhou para mim, parecia um pouco exaltada.

- Se fez esse pedido só porque soube que eu estou grávida – ela disse, irritada – Pode retira-lo! Não precisa ficar comigo só por causa do bebê.

Desta vez quem foi pego de surpresa fui eu. Incrível como minha linda namorada sabe-tudo me tinha em tão alto conceito, não? Claro, porque o único motivo para eu pedi-la em casamento é porque ela está grávida. A possibilidade de eu fazê-lo porque a amo nem sequer existe. Okay, eu precisava refrear esses pensamentos sarcásticos, só pioraria as coisas se eu fizesse algum comentário do tipo.

- Não estou te pedindo em casamento porque está grávida – falei, me esforçando para parecer seguro – Estou te pedindo em casamento porque foi isso que vim fazer aqui. Você sabe que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que toma decisões sem pensar muito bem antes. Se estou te pedindo em casamento, é porque _**quero**_ casar com você, não pense que o motivo é outro.

Dava para ver que Hermione ainda estava insegura. Suspirei, cansado; Talvez minha mãe tivesse razão, eu precisaria ser sincero para convencer aquela cabeça-dura, ainda mais agora.

- Hermione, você está me deixando frustrado, sabia? – disse calmo – Faz dois meses que eu venho planejando te pedir em casamento, já fiz três tentativas, mas todas foram atrapalhadas. Armei jantar e o Potter e a Ruiva me atrapalharam. Armei viajem e você quebrou o pé. Tentei te pedir semana passada e as crianças quebraram sua janela. E agora, quando eu _**finalmente**_ consigo fazer o pedido sem ninguém me interromper, você se recusa a acreditar em mim! É tão difícil assim acreditar que eu te amo o suficiente para querer casar com você?

- Você está tentando me pedir em casamento há dois meses? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Estou. Qual você achou que era a ocasião especial daquele jantar que o Testa Rachada fez o favor de atrapalhar? – repliquei, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sei – Hermione admitiu – Merlin, não sei o que pensar.

Aquilo me fez sorrir, bem pelo menos parecia que agora ela levava a sério o que eu dizia.

- Você não me respondeu – insisti – Quer casar comigo?

Houve outro momento de hesitação, antes de eu finalmente receber minha resposta.

- É claro que eu quero casar com você – minha sabe-tudo respondeu (e para o meu desespero, percebi que ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas) – Mas e o bebê?

- O que tem o bebê? – perguntei, confuso.

Mais uma vez Hermione levou a mão instintivamente ao ventre.

- O que vamos fazer em relação à ele? – ele disse, aflita – Eu juro Draco, eu vou tê-lo, mesmo que você não o queira.

- Hey, hey, hey – eu falei, segurando-lhe delicadamente os braços – Quem disse que eu não quero esse bebê? Por que você acha isso?

- Draco, você desmaiou!

Senti meu rosto ficar quente; Talvez o desmaio tivesse sido um tanto demais, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não queria aquela criança.

- Granger, eu só fiquei nervoso – expliquei pacientemente – Mas não é por isso que eu não quero esse bebê. Okay, ele não foi planejado, me pegou completamente desprevenido e eu não tenho noção alguma do que é ser pai, mas ele é meu. Ele é nosso e eu já o amo por isso. Não fique enchendo essa sua cabecinha brilhante com besteiras.

Se Hermione já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, antes que eu terminasse de falar, ela já estava chorando. Abracei-a apertado e beijei-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

- Oh Draco, você não sabe o alívio que é escuta-lo dizer isso – ela falou, chorosa – Por um momento eu achei que você me abandonaria.

- Conforme-se Granger, você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil assim – disse, tentando fazê-la rir – Ainda mais agora.

Minha tentativa teve resultado e minha sabe-tudo logo se aconchegou melhor no meu abraço. Minha cabeça ainda girava um pouco, por conta dos acontecimentos mais do que repentinos. Merlin, eu e Hermione nos casaríamos e teríamos um filho!

- Fico feliz por saber que você não vai a lugar algum – ela falou.

- Eu também – concordei.

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras que trocamos durante um longo tempo.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da autora:**

Olha eu aqui de novo! Tudo bem?

Então, aposto que tem muita gente boquiaberta com o que eu fiz, mas tá beleza. Não culpo vocês. UHASUSHAUAS' Draco lindo demais, como sempre. A melhor parte é ele desmaiando, sem dúvidas; isso é muito a cara dele. UASHUSASUHA

Enfim, estou postando rápido, porque já perdi a conta de quanto tempo já estou aqui sentada escrevendo. Minhas costas já estão me matando. o.O

**Resposta**

**Kaoru K. Slytherin:** Tadinho do Draco, sempre atrapalham o coitado. Ele é muito azarado, isso sim. UASHUSAHSUAH' E não é verdade? Quem não queria um Draco desses? Eu queria, isso é fato. u_u Ah, muito obrigada pelo review, okay? Eu adoro reviews. E obrigada por acompanhar a hsitória também (eu fiquei bem impressionada quando você disse que leu a fic anterior direto o.O). Beeeeijos.

Bem, por enquanto é só!

Vou-me embora.

Desculpe qualquer erro de digitação. ;)

Beijos para todos

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	5. Casamento

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx –

**N/A:** Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**Casamento**

Blaise Zabini já tivera muitas surpresas em sua vida (tanto boas quanto ruins), mas quando Draco convidou-o para ser o padrinho de seu casamento com Hermione, ele ficou simplesmente chocado. Primeiro, porque achou muito difícil de acreditar que seu amigo loiro realmente criara coragem e finalmente pedira a namorada em casamento. Segundo, porque nunca lhe passara pela cabeça de que Draco fosse um adepto de casamentos tradicionais. Ainda assim, quando recebeu o convite, na emoção do momento, aceitara sem pensar duas vezes. Só Merlin sabe a raiva que estava sentindo de si mesmo por ter aceitado aquele maldito convite!

A organização do casamento foi feita em tempo record. Hermione dissera que não queria subir ao altar prestes a dar à luz, por isso, o casamento que, normalmente, levaria mais de seis meses para ser planejado, foi completamente organizado em apenas três. **Foram os três piores meses da vida de Blaise**.

Como padrinho, ele se viu envolvido até o pescoço na organização do casamento do melhor amigo e, sinceramente, ter que trabalhar em algo tão extenuante como um casamento, ao lado de um loiro aguado histérico, uma grávida sofrendo de mudanças frequentes de humor e duas mães super protetoras (que preparavam o casamento dos únicos filhos) não é nem um pouco legal! Depois de um mês, o moreno já perdera as contas de quantas vezes fora acordado no meio da noite por um dos amigos para discutirem detalhes de decoração; Ele chegou ao extremo de ter que lançar inúmeros feitiços em seu quarto e desligar a lareira da rede de Flu para poder conseguir uma boa noite de sono. Lisa também não estava ajudando-o muito. Com todo o clima casamenteiro no ar, a ruiva começou a questiona-lo ou mandar-lhe indiretas, o que só o irritava mais ainda.

Mas o ponto alto de seu stress foi a véspera do casamento. Graças a uma brilhante ideia de Narcisa e da esposa do Potter, Hermione ficou dois dias "internada" num spa e Blaise se deparou tendo que desempenhar o papel de babá de Draco; o loiro até se mudou para o apartamento do amigo durante esse tempo. Não foi nem um pouco agradável ter que ficar dois dias inteiros aturando os chiliques do amigo.

- E se Hermione fugir, Zabini? – o loiro perguntava, desesperado, andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento do moreno – Eu vou ficar fazendo papel de palhaço! Merlin, eu me mato se uma coisa dessas acontecer.

- Cale essa boca, Malfoy! – ele berrou, furioso – Hermione não vai fugir. Eu não estou aturando os ataques histéricos de todos vocês durante dois meses, para ela fugir no fim! Você _**vai**_ se casar amanhã, nem que eu tenha que caçar Mione no inferno e arrasta-la pelos cabelos até o altar.

Draco não pareceu nem um pouco seguro, apesar de ter rido da resposta que recebera. Sem a menor vontade de ficar escutando pela enésima vez as inseguranças daquele loiro (francamente, era sempre a mesma coisa!), Blaise apelou ao Firewhisky. Pelo menos se estivesse bêbado, os lamentos de Draco não seriam tão chatos assim. A única coisa que ele não esperava era perderia a hora no dia seguinte.

- DH -

A noite de véspera para o seu casamento fora terrível, Draco nunca estivera tão ansioso em toda a sua vida (ou tão inseguro). Não era de sua natureza demonstrar qualquer indício de insegurança, mas quanto se viu sozinho com Blaise, ás vésperas de seu casamento, não pôde deixar de liberar tudo o que estava sentindo no momento. Sim, tinha plena consciência de que o amigo já não aguentava mais ouvi-lo perguntar o que aconteceria se Hermione o deixasse, mas Merlin, aquilo estava realmente atormentando-o.

Quando Zabini ofereceu-o a primeira dose de Firewhisky, não demorou um segundo para aceitar. A bebida de fato ajudou a aliviar um pouco da tensão, mas ainda assim, dormir foi a tarefa mais difícil de fazer naquela noite. Mesmo depois da oitava dose de Firewhisky, o loiro só conseguiu cochilar lá pelas cinco da manhã; àquela hora, Blaise já roncava no sofá há tempos. Seu corpo cansado agradeceu o descanso e, durante suas poucas horas de sono, Draco permitiu-se desligar-se de toda aquela aflição que o assaltava antes de seu casamento.

Acordou sobressaltando, com alguém sacudindo-o violentamente; quando seus olhos entraram em foco, viu que era Blaise quem o sacudia.

- Que foi? – Draco perguntou, um pouco atordoado.

- Loiro, você precisa se arrumar agora! – Zabini respondeu, desesperado, puxado o amigo pelo braço – A gente perdeu a hora, já passa das dez!

Os olhos cinza-tempestade de Draco se arregalaram e sua boca formou um grito mudo de horror.

- Como você foi capaz de me deixar dormir tanto assim? – ele praticamente berrou, dando um pulo da cama – Eu não acredito que vou me atrasar para o meu próprio casamento. Eu vou te matar Zabini!

Mas Draco não matou _realmente _Blaise, demoraria muito e tempo era uma coisa que ele não tinha naquele momento. O loiro pegou sua bolsa de roupas e aparatou direto em seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy.

A cerimônia de seu casamento com Hermione estava marcado para acontecer às onze e meia da manhã, nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Enquanto se apressava o máximo possível em se arrumar, Draco conseguia escutar, a toda hora, a voz de sua mãe gritando ordens aos empregados. O loiro já saíra do banho e lutava para fazer o nó da gravata, quando sua mãe entrou em seu quarto.

- Draco, onde diabos você tinha se enfiado? – ela perguntou agitada, entrando no local a passos rápidos – Estava igual uma louca atrás de você e de Blaise.

Narcisa já estava arrumada; com um vestido azul escuro discreto e sapatos de salto preto; os cabelos loiros impecavelmente presos em um penteado muito elegante.

- Eu fui para a casa daquele inconveniente e nós dois acabamos bebendo um pouco ontem. Perdemos a hora – ele respondeu, tentando inutilmente dar o nó em sua gravata com as mãos trêmulas – Dá esse nó aqui para mim, mãe.

Narcisa se precipitou até onde o filho estava e ajeitou o desastre que ele chamava de nó.

- Francamente Draco, bebendo na véspera do seu casamento? Lembre-me de brigar com Blaise depois que a cerimônia acabar – ela falou, pegando o paletó em cima da cama e estendendo-o, para que o loiro pudesse vesti-lo – Aquele irresponsável me prometeu que traria você para casa hoje cedo!

Draco vestiu o paletó e virou para encarar a mãe. Narcisa tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto e seus olhos transbordavam orgulho, apesar de ter acabado de ralhar com ele. Ela passou as mãos pela roupa do filho, ajeitando-as o melhor possível. Teve que fazer muita força para segurar as lágrimas; Merlin, como Draco estava se tornando cada vez mais parecido com Lucius.

- Nervoso? Faltam apenas quarenta minutos – ela falou, contida.

- Acho que vou desmaiar a qualquer momento – ele respondeu, com a voz trêmula – Uma dose de Firewhisky cairia bem agora.

Cissa lançou-o um olhar de censura.

- Chega de álcool para você – disse autoritária – Não quero que meu filho se case bêbado.

Depois de vestido, a mulher ajudou o filho a dar um jeito nos cabelos e, então, estava pronto. Ela se afastou alguns passos, para poder observa-lo um pouco, mas logo voltou a se aproximar, tomando as mãos de Draco nas suas.

- Ah meu amor, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, tenho certeza que seu pai também estaria se pudesse vê-lo agora – disse, emocionada – Te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, nessa nova etapa da sua vida. Tenho certeza que você, Hermione e meu neto, ou neta, formarão uma família linda. Eu amo você, querido.

A bela loira depositou um beijo no rosto do filho e o abraçou.

- Obrigado, mãe – Draco falou, retribuindo o abraço carinhoso da mãe – Também amo a senhora.

- DH -

Quando faltavam apenas vinte minutos para começar a cerimônia, Blaise apareceu no quarto de Draco para chama-lo. O moreno também trocara de roupa e vestia um elegante traje cinza escuro.

- Vamos loiro, daqui a pouco vão pensar que a noiva é você – disse de modo impaciente, olhando para o relógio.

Malfoy revirou os olhos, mas seguiu o amigo mesmo assim. Desceram as escadas da Mansão Malfoy e passaram pela sala de estar direto para o jardim (na verdade, pararam apenas para roubar alguma coisa do Buffet da recepção, não dera tempo de tomar café-da-manhã).

O jardim da mansão fora completamente decorado. Havia várias tendas no local, que proporcionavam boas sombras para os convidados, já que estavam em pleno junho e o verão não dava trégua. O altar fora montado e lindamente decorado com flores brancas e amarelas. Cadeiras foram dispostas sob a tenda, devidamente alinhadas para que todos os convidados pudessem ter uma visão adequada da cerimônia.

Bem, isso foi tudo o que Draco conseguiu reparar. Assim que ele apareceu, vários dos convidados que já estavam presentes vieram falar com ele. O loiro viu Potter e Weasley sentados em cadeiras próximas ao altar, os dois tinham expressões sérias nos rostos. Assim que conseguiu se livrar de todos que vinham falar com ele, Draco posicionou-se em seu lugar no altar. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco e ele conseguia sentir o suor escorrendo por sua testa; Ótimo! Se casaria fedendo a suor, ele realmente precisava deste detalhe. Olhou no relógio, ansioso; faltavam só dez minutos.

- Draco, melhora essa cara, parece que você vai cair duro no chão a qualquer momento – Blaise disse, colocando-se ao lado do amigo.

- E você acha que eu estou assim porque quero? – o loiro respondeu, irritado – Se eu pudesse controlar, já teria controlado.

Os minutos se arrastavam e, logo, a espera já se tornara uma tortura para Draco. Ele remexia-se, impaciente, enquanto tentava distrair-se, conversando com Blaise, mas estava ficando difícil. Olhou no relógio outra vez; Hermione já estava quinze minutos atrasada.

- Blaise, cadê Hermione? – ele perguntou, à beira de um ataque de nervos – Merlin, ela fugiu, só pode ser!

- Quer parar de falar besteira? – o moreno ralhou, já prevendo o ataque de chiliques do outro – Ela não fugiu, é normal noivas atrasarem. Fica na sua, okay?

E foi quando Blaise terminou de falar que Draco a viu, e seu coração quase estourou de felicidade. Hermione estava no início do caminho demarcado até o altar, sorrindo lindamente e olhando diretamente para ele.

Draco pareceu ficar congelado no lugar onde estava; Merlin, como Hermione estava deslumbrante. Qualquer adjetivo que ele pudesse usar para descrevê-la naquele momento, não faria muita justiça a ela. O vestido branco de cetim, não possuía calda e era preso por uma fita de cor creme, bem abaixo dos seios, deixando evidente a existência da barriga de cinco meses de gestação por baixo do tecido. Duas mangas curtas feitas de renda bem fina, completavam o vestido, originalmente sem manga alguma. Os cabelos curtos da castanha foram parcialmente presos para trás, de modo que não caíssem em seu rosto impecavelmente maquiado.

Os músicos começaram a tocar uma música que Draco não conhecia (apesar de Hermione ter lhe falado que era bem comum em casamentos trouxas) e, logo, ela fazia seu caminho até ele.

Para o loiro, o caminho que Hermione fazia até o altar parecia não acabar nunca. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando controlar um pouco o nervosismo, mas estava _**realmente**_ difícil. Seu coração batia feito louco e a respiração estava saindo praticamente em arfadas, mas quando a castanha finalmente chegou ao altar e lhe deu a mão, todo o nervosismo dele se desvaneceu; Draco tinha plena consciência de que todos ao seu redor tinham o olhar fixo nos dois, mas isso pouco importava agora. Não havia mais ansiedade, Hermione estava ali (ela não fugira!) e tudo ficaria bem.

Draco beijou as mãos da mulher e, juntos, eles se viraram para encarar a responsável pela realização da cerimônia. De frente para os noivos, vestindo suas usuais vestes verdes esmeralda e chapéu cônico combinando, estava ninguém menos do que a Diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. A professora de Transfiguração sorriu aos ex-alunos.

- Bem, estamos todos reunidos aqui hoje, para testemunhar a união destes dois jovens – ela começou, demonstrando satisfação – É uma grande honra para mim, poder realizar esta cerimônia. Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, quando nomeei os dois, em seus sétimo ano, para monitores-chefes, achei que estava fazendo a maior besteira de toda a minha vida.

Os presentes riram da declaração da professora, que logo prosseguiu seu discurso.

- Sou obrigada a admitir que, no começo, temi que esta minha impressão estivesse correta – continuou – Os senhores pareciam tão determinados a se odiarem que eu pensei que não haveria como sustentar aquela decisão. Podem chamar de destino, não importa, mas graças a uma cadeia de acontecimentos inesperados, vocês conseguiram superar as diferenças e ressentimentos que sentiram durante anos, um pelo outro, e demonstraram que o amor pode nascer, mesmo entre duas pessoas que ninguém jamais imaginou possível estarem juntas. Os senhores foram dois dos meus alunos mais brilhantes e me orgulho em dizer que contribuí na formação de ambos e, tenho certeza, que este sentimento é compartilhado por todos do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Agora, se fizer a gentileza Sr. Malfoy, pode dizer os seus votos.

Draco virou-se para encarar a noiva e, com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, retirou um pedacinho de pergaminho do bolso. Ele sorriu travessamente para Hermione.

- Hermione, queria poder te dizer exatamente o que estou sentindo agora – ele começou tentando não parecer nervoso – Mas você sabe como eu sou péssimo nesse tipo de coisa. Por isso, se alguma coisa nestes votos te ofender, a culpa é toda do Blaise que não quis me ajudar.

- Oras, eu não sou o noivo! – o moreno resmungou, ao lado do amigo.

A castanha soltou uma risadinha baixa e assentiu.

- Quando conheci você, pensei comigo: "Como podem deixar essa sujeitinha de sangue sujo estudar na mesma escola que eu?" – disse, e todos os presentes ficaram tensos, inclusive a noiva – Que belo pensamento para um menino de onze anos, não? Tenho que admitir, eu fui uma das crianças mais estúpidas que podiam ter existido; Mimado, cheio de valores errados e extremamente egocêntrico. Tudo bem, também era incrivelmente bonito (coisa que eu sou até hoje), mas do que valia a minha maravilhosa aparência, se todo o resto não valia a pena? Perdi as contas de quantas vezes te chamei por aquele nome horroroso e isto é algo de que me envergonho até hoje.

O loiro fez uma pausa e encarou Hermione brevemente; os olhos dela já estavam marejados.

- Me desculpe professora McGonagall, mas quando descobri que Hermione seria minha parceira de monitoria, pensei que a senhora estivesse ficando senil – disse, arrancado gargalhadas dos convidados – Eu, Draco Malfoy, trabalhando em conjunto com Hermione Granger? Difícil de imaginar que isto fosse dar certo. E quando a senhora praticamente me obrigou a pedir que a Granger fosse minha tutora, eu relutei até o último segundo. No fim, minha necessidade foi maior do que o meu orgulho. Obrigado professora, por me obrigar a tomar esta decisão. Foi graças a ela que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer Hermione melhor e, por isso, serei eternamente grato.

E voltando toda a sua atenção para a castanha, ele completou.

- _**Granger**_, você ajudou a me tornar uma pessoa melhor, a superar os momentos difíceis após a guerra e acreditou em mim quando ninguém mais acreditava. Você me mostrou que pureza de sangue não significa nada, pois ao me estender a mão, mesmo depois de todas as coisas horríveis pelas quais eu já tinha te feito passar, você, uma nascida-trouxa, demonstrou ser muito superior a mim, um sangue-puro, em muitos aspectos. Obrigado por ser quem você é, do jeito que você é, eu não poderia ter encontrado ninguém melhor para se tornar a nova Sra. Malfoy. Eu amo você – ele estendeu a mão e repousou-a delicadamente no ventre da noiva -, amo o nosso filho por nascer e não tenho a menor vergonha em dizer que ele será o primeiro mestiço na família Malfoy.

Àquela hora, Hermione já chorava livremente. E ela não era a única; se Draco tivesse olhado para os convidados, veria que a maioria das mulheres secavam os olhos com lencinhos. Até mesmo McGonagall segurava-se para não derramar as lágrimas. Mas, infelizmente, ele não viu aquela cena; sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para a mulher à sua frente.

- Srta. Granger, os seus votos, por favor – McGonagall falou, com a voz um pouco embargada.

Hermione secou algumas lágrimas, tomando cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem. Ela se virou em direção a Ginny, que estava ao seu lado no altar, e a ruiva lhe passou um pedaço de pergaminho. Precisou de alguns momentos antes de conseguir falar direito.

- Draco, toda vez que estamos juntos, fico tentando descobrir como aquele garotinho loiro, metido e extremamente irritante se tornou o homem que você é hoje – ela disse, segurando uma das mãos do loiro – Você era a pessoa mais detestável que eu conhecia, pelo menos até o nosso sétimo ano. Professora, sem ofensas, mas eu também cheguei a pensar que a senhora estava ficando caduca quando me colocou para trabalhar com este ser implicante.

"Mas no fim das contas, acabei descobrindo que você, Sr. Malfoy, não era tão ruim quanto eu imagina. Quando me tornei sua tutora, tive a oportunidade de conhecer um outro lado seu. Aos poucos nos aproximamos e, quando dei por mim, você já desempenhava um papel importante na minha vida. Você esteve presente e me apoiou no momento em que eu mais precisava e isto eu nunca vou me esquecer."

Draco permanecia imóvel, enquanto ouvia o que Hermione tinha a dizer. Estava tão concentrado em ouvir o que ela dizia, que não era capaz de escutar a voz de mais ninguém.

- Numa noite, quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts, eu estava realmente triste porque tinha brigado com Ron e Harry. Não sei se você percebeu o meu estado fragilizado, mas por algum motivo você desistiu de se esconder atrás de todas aquelas defesas que havia criado para se proteger do sofrimento que alguém poderia lhe causar e me permitiu enxergar quem você era de verdade – a castanha continuou, mas não chorava mais – Me lembro que naquela ocasião, você me disse _"Esse sou eu, Granger: Draco Malfoy, filho único de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, sangue-puro, preconceituoso, mimado, convencido e ex-Comensal da Morte. Essa é a verdade sobre mim e, não importa o que as pessoas pensem, isso nunca vai mudar."_. Bem, eu não quero te decepcionar amor, mas esta não é mais a verdade sobre você. Talvez um dia tenha sido, de fato, mas não mais. Hoje você é Draco Malfoy, filho único de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, _**pai**_ de Scorpius Malfoy, sangue-puro, ainda um pouquinho mimado e convencido e o homem que eu amo, não importa as decisões erradas que você tenha tomado no passado.

O loiro não soube bem o que falar. Na verdade, não teria conseguido falar muita coisa; havia um nó em sua garganta que lhe impedia de produzir qualquer som. Seu coração estava quase derretendo e ele não sabia dizer, como alguém conseguia se sentir tão feliz e não sucumbir.

- DH -

Depois dos votos, os anéis foram trocados e, logo, McGonagall deu permissão para que Draco beijasse sua noiva. Foram aplaudidos por todos os convidados (apesar do Potter e do Weasley não parecerem tão entusiasmados assim, ele percebeu) e, assim que os noivos deixaram o altar, Narcisa convidou a todos para a recepção.

Estavam recebendo os parabéns e cumprimentando os convidados, quando a ficha do loiro finalmente caiu. Ele parou de apertar a mão do Longbottom e encarou a esposa, com os olhos arregalados.

- É um menino? – ele perguntou, ainda pasmo.

Como foi que não percebera o que Hermione falou? A castanha riu baixinho.

- Você demorou a entender – disse, sem conter o divertimento.

Draco piscou algumas vezes, tentando espantar as lágrimas que queriam se formar em seus olhos. Ele ignorou completamente o restante dos convidados que queria lhe cumprimentar e abraçou a esposa fortemente.

- Eu te amo tanto – disse, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos castanhos dela.

E quando a soltou, suas mãos repousaram na barriga protuberante de Hermione.

- Amo vocês dois – disse, sorrindo feito uma criança.

Naquele momento, Draco sentia-se completo; como nunca antes havia se sentido.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

AI MEU MERLIN! Este foi o capítulo mais perfeitamente lindo que eu já escrevi. Não é, nem de longe, um dos maiores, mas ele ficou tão fofo! Quase chorei escrevendo, sério mesmo.

Mas não vim aqui falar das minhas crises emocionais enquanto escrevo fanfics. Vim dizer que espero, realmente, que vocês gostem tanto deste capítulo, quanto eu gosto. ELES SE CASARAM! *-*

Tá parei, vou tentar me controlar. Enfim, não vou me estender muito, porque vocês não fazem ideia da quantidade de horas que eu já estou na frente do pc escrevendo esse capítulo... já não enxergo mais nada.

**Respostas**

**Kaoru K. Slytherin:** Putz, eu ri quando escrevi a parte que o Draco desmaia... imagino vocês lendo. UASHUSAHSAUH' Azarado para ele é pouco, coitado, só faltou o mundo acabar! xD Pelo menos o pedido saiu, né? Até que enfim, se ele demorasse mais um pouquinho, a Mione desistia. UAUSHSAUHSA'

**Karyne:** Quem não quer um Draco destes para si? Eu quero! Poderiam vender em lojas... eu compraria na boa. u_u Ah, sério que você leu aquilo tudo? Guerreira! UHSAUSAHUSAH' Não consigo não, perco a paciência... talvez por saber a história de cor e salteado, para mim não tem tanta graça. Mas eu a amo mesmo não tendo paciência para lê-la completa. xD

**Vecke:** Aaah, estou postando, estou postando. Não se preocupe, ainda tenho alguns capítulos para postar. ;)

**Skye:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH VOCÊ APARECEU! Sua linda! 3 Se preocupa não, o importante foi ter lido até o fim a LGO. Que bom que veio ler essa também, me acho importante quando uma leitora antiga aparece. *-* Também estava com saudades de você.

Bem, acho que por enquanto é só. Muito obrigada para quem está acompanhando esta continuação. E me desculpem se eu falei alguma asneira nas respostas, eu realmente já estou há tempo demais na frente do pc, não estou mais pensando direito. UASHUSAHUAS' E desculpe qualquer erro de digitação também.

Enfim, quem puder, eu realmente agradeceria se deixasse um reviewzinho, eles deixam alegram a vida sem-graça desta pobre autora. Mas se não puder, não tem problema não... não quero pressionar ninguém. u_u

Beijo para todo mundo!

Até o próximo post.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	6. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A:** Os reviews logados serão respondidos por PM até amanhã, sem falta.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Quando Hermione acordou naquela terça-feira, soube imediatamente que alguma coisa estava errada. Sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga e sentia-se extremamente fatigada, apesar de ter acabado de acordar. Draco ainda estava profundamente adormecido, ao seu lado, e a castanha optou por não alarma-lo; conhecia o marido bem o suficiente para saber que ele armaria um verdadeiro escândalo no instante em que ela contasse que sentira uma pontada na barriga. O Sr. Malfoy vinha mostrando-se extremamente super protetor com relação à esposa, principalmente depois que ela entrara na reta final da gestação.

Por isso, em vez de acorda-lo, Hermione preferiu levantar-se e rumar em direção ao banheiro, para tomar um bom banho; quem sabe, uma ducha aliviaria um pouco da fatiga que estava sentindo. Encheu a banheira com água bem quente e bastante espuma, antes de despir-se e afundar até o pescoço nela. Seus pés e pernas doloridos agradeceram ao luxo do descanso momentâneo. A mulher fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação relaxante o máximo possível.

Talvez tenha até cochilado, pois seus olhos se abriram de súbito, quando escutou Draco entrar no banheiro com estardalhaço. A expressão dele se tornou muito infeliz quando viu a esposa na banheira.

- Como eu odeio essas reuniões matinais que minha mãe insiste em marcar – ele resmungou, enquanto despia-se – Principalmente quando encontro você, toda linda, dentro de uma banheira. Como isso é injusto!

E então, em vez de juntar-se à esposa na banheira, foi apressadamente até o box tomar uma ducha. Hermione riu, enquanto aproveitava seu showzinho particular que era o marido tomando banho. O loiro não demorou muito para sair, ainda resmungando sobre a injustiça daquela situação toda. Quando a castanha terminou seu próprio banho, e desceu para tomar café, Draco já estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas para a bendita reunião. Ele guardou os últimos documentos em sua pasta, antes de voltar a atenção para a esposa. A simples visão de Hermione parada, no último degrau da escada – os cabelos castanhos molhados pelo banho recém-tomado -, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir; Merlin! Quando se tratava da esposa, Draco se transformava no maior bobalhão do planeta.

- Tem certeza que não tem dois bebês aqui dentro? – ele perguntou, repousando as mãos na barriga de quase nove meses da mulher e alisando-a carinhosamente.

Hermione fez uma cara fajuta de indignação.

- Seu implicante! Está me chamando de gorda? – disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você? Gorda? Nem pensar! – Draco respondeu, imediatamente – Você é linda de qualquer jeito Hermione, mas essa gravidez conseguiu te deixar ainda mais.

A castanha soltou uma risadinha, impressionada com a habilidade do loiro de se safar de situações difíceis.

- Você se livrou muito bem dessa, Sr. Malfoy – comentou, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés e beija-lo – Agora vai logo, sua mãe vai ralhar com você se chegar atrasado.

Draco assentiu, mas puxou-a para mais um beijo.

- Tá bom – beijo – mas prometo que – beijo – tento sair mais – cedo.

Hermione deixou-se ser beijada sem reclamar; às vezes o marido ainda agia como um adolescente bobão, mas isso não era nenhum problema para ela.

- Tudo bem, mas já te aviso que se chegar cedo demais vai encontrar Harry e Ron aqui – ela disse, tentando parecer séria – Lembre-se que eles hoje vêm passar a tarde comigo.

Ela teve que se esforçar para não rir da cara de desgosto que o loiro fez ao ouvir os nomes dos dois amigos da esposa serem mencionados. Bem, no fim das contas, talvez não voltasse tão cedo para casa.

- Droga, eu acho que não vou conseguir voltar tão cedo – disse, fingindo decepção – Minha mãe sempre acaba nos prendendo nessas reuniões. Sinto muito.

Draco era, de fato, um ótimo ator; se não conhecesse o marido tão bem, acreditaria realmente que ele estava falando a verdade.

- Não, você não sente – a mulher rebateu, divertida – Mas não se preocupe, é melhor mesmo você permanecer na empresa enquanto os meninos estiverem aqui, não estou no melhor dos humores para as brigas infantis de vocês. Agora vai logo Draco, se não daqui a pouco Narcisa aparece aqui para te buscar.

- Okay, já vou! – ele disse, dando um último beijo na esposa.

Segundos depois aparatava e, assim que ele se fora, Hermione sentiu uma nova pontada na barriga.

- DH -

Harry e Ron chegaram por volta das duas da tarde. Hermione adorava quando os amigos vinham visita-la, desde que parara de trabalhar quando atingira o sétimo mês de gravidez, a vida na Mansão Malfoy se tornara bastante entediante. Mesmo que Draco e Narcisa se esforçassem para estarem sempre presentes, a castanha ainda passava bastante tempo sozinha, por isso era sempre bom quando os amigos apareciam.

Os três tiveram uma tarde agradável. Ron mostrou-lhes várias matérias sobre o último jogo dos Chudley Cannons, onde os correspondentes elogiavam bastante a atuação do ruivo. Hermione não era muito fã de quadribol, mas ouviu com grande atenção tudo o que o amigo dizia; Ficava mais que satisfeita por saber o quanto Ron era feliz na carreira que escolhera, e não se importava nem um pouco em ter que escuta-lo repetir sobre a mesma jogada diversas vezes.

Harry também falou sobre como andava o trabalho no departamento dos aurores e sobre como estava sendo difícil conciliar a vida familiar e profissional, desde que James nascera; Ao que parecia, o pequeno tinha um grave problema em compreender que às duas da manhã não era um bom horário para acordar. Ouvindo as histórias do moreno, Hermione realmente passou a desejar com todas as suas forças que Scorpius não seguisse o exemplo de James.

Num todo, a castanha se divertiu bastante escutando as histórias dos amigos, apesar de ter tido certo trabalho para ignorar as pontadas insistentes na barriga (e que ficavam cada vez mais fortes).

Por volta das quatro e meia, Junny foi à sala avisar que já pusera o lanche na sala de jantar.

- Obrigada Junny – agradeceu à elfa.

Harry ajudou-a a levantar e os dois homens seguiram-na até a sala de jantar. Mas quando uma nova pontada atingiu-lhe a barriga – desta vez com muito mais força dos que as anteriores – Hermione foi obrigada a parar no meio do caminho e apoiar-se na parede, a fim de não perder o equilíbrio.

- Mione, você está bem? – Ron perguntou, notando a expressão de dor no rosto da amiga.

- Não é nada – ela respondeu, assim que a dor se fora – Foi só uma pontada. Isso é normal no fim da gravidez, não se preocupem.

- Tem certeza? – Harry insistiu, desconfiado.

A mulher assentiu e, vendo a preocupação dos dois, tratou de completar.

- Estou dizendo, isso não é nada – disse, tentando passar confiança – Ainda falta uma semana para eu completar nove meses de gestação, o bebê não vai nascer...

Hermione teria completado seu discurso, se outra pontada monstruosa não a tivesse atingido e a obrigada a controlar-se para não gritar. Em segundos, Harry e Ron estavam ao lado dela, segurando-a para que não caísse.

- Vem Mione, é melhor voltarmos para a sala – Harry falou, começando a ficar nervoso.

Esperava realmente que Scorpius ainda demorasse uma semana para nascer. O moreno já tivera a oportunidade de estar ao lado de uma grávida prestes a dar à luz (quando Ginny entrou em trabalho de parto) e ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso para passar outra vez por todo aquele nervosismo.

- É Mione, é melhor você se sentar – Ron concordou, ajudando Harry a praticamente carregar a amiga de volta à sala.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, trincando os dentes de dor.

- Esqueçam a sala, me levem ao St. Mungus agora! – disse, num grunhido – Merlin! Acho que minha bolsa estourou.

Os dois homens se encararam, pálidos, e então olharam instintivamente para o chão. O horror deles não poderia ter sido maior ao ver a enorme poça em que a castanha pisava.

- DH -

A reunião já acabara havia tempos e, seguindo o conselho de Hermione, Draco preferiu ficar na empresa adiantando alguns relatórios. Queria poder estar com a esposa naquele momento mas, sinceramente, ter que ficar aturando o Potter e o Weasley a tarde inteira? Draco ainda não estava tão domesticado assim. Ele olhou no relógio, um tanto impaciente; Ainda eram quatro e quarenta da tarde, aqueles dois provavelmente estariam pela Mansão com Hermione até umas cinco e meia, por isso o horário mais seguro para voltar seria às seis. O loiro bufou, indignado. Devia amar muito Hermione, para permitir que aqueles dois bobalhões frequentassem a Mansão e ainda o obrigasse a ficar fora de casa.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até o pequeno armário, onde guardava bebidas. Pegou uma garrafa de Firewisky e um copo e serviu uma dose para si. Àquela hora, nem mesmo Blaise estava mais lá para lhe fazer companhia; o maldito se mandara depois da reunião e o deixara lá para mofar sozinho naquela empresa até poder voltar para casa. Draco levou a garrafa até sua mesa e sentou-se de novo, bebendo um gole de Firewhisky; Se não podia voltar para casa, então beberia um pouco, era melhor do que ficar à toa, ou então olhando relatórios os quais não tinha a menor vontade de olhar.

Estava completamente distraído, aproveitando sua dose de whisky, quando uma coruja cinzenta bateu na janela, carregando um envelope. Draco deixou o copo de lado e abriu a janela para que a coruja pudesse entrar, assim que reconheceu a coruja de sua família. A ave voou até sua mesa e deixou cair um envelope vermelho à sua frente, antes de voar janela afora outra vez.

O loiro gelou ao ver o envelope vermelho; Quem diabos mandaria um berrador para ele? Será que tinha feito alguma besteira na empresa e sua mãe estava furiosa com ele? Não, Narcisa não era do tipo que manda berradores, ela é do tipo que faz você se sentir culpado e com raiva de si mesmo, sem nunca precisar levantar a voz. Sem saber o que fazer, Draco pegou o envelope e o abriu, antes que a coisa explodisse em cima de sua mesa. Não demorou muito para a voz do Potter ecoar por sua sala.

- MALFOY, VOCÊ PRECISA VIR AO ST. MUNGUS AGORA MESMO! A MIONE ENTROU EM TRABALHO DE PARTO E EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER! O RON JÁ DESMAIOU E A MIONE NÃO PARA DE GRITAR DE DOR, ME AJUDA DONINHA! SEU FILHO ESTÁ NASCENDO!

Para completar a mensagem (que já era mais do que desesperadora), a voz de Hermione se fez ouvir também, primeiro na forma de um grito de dor, antes que ela pudesse falar propriamente.

- VOCÊ TRATE DE VIR LOGO, SEU DESNATURADO, OU EU JURO QUE FAÇO VOCÊ DORMIR NO SOFÁ PELOS PRÓXIMOS TRINTA ANOS!

E sem ter mais o que reproduzir, o berrador explodiu numa pilha de cinzas, em cima de sua mesa. Draco ficou encarando aquela pilha de cinzas por alguns instantes, tentando digerir a notícia, sem entrar em pânico; Seu filho esta nascendo... Scorpius, seu _primeiro_ filho estava nascendo naquele exato momento... e as únicas companhias que Hermione tinha eram o Potter e o Weasley... Mas o que diabos ele ainda estava fazendo ali parado? Precisa ver a esposa imediatamente!

Levantou-se num pulo e correu para pegar a capa, antes de aparatar direto na recepção do St. Mungus. O loiro dirigiu-se direto até a recepção, onde uma bruxa baixinha e de meia idade o atendeu. A mulher empurrou um monte de pergaminhos para ele preencher, mesmo depois de Draco praticamente berrar que sua esposa estava ali prestes a dar à luz. E quando a mulher insistiu que ele preenchesse os pergaminhos, o loiro armou um escândalo no meio do saguão. A confusão só não foi pior, porque o Potter apareceu e conversou com a senhora da recepção, dizendo que a papelada já estava em ordem e que Draco estava ali apenas para acompanhar a esposa. Depois daquilo, a mulher pareceu convencida e deixou-o entrar (o _corretíssimo_ Harry Potter não mentiria para ajudar o Malfoy).

- Onde está Hermione? – Draco perguntou, enquanto seguia Harry pelos corredores.

- Na sala de parto – ele respondeu, ansioso – A médica dela disse que as contrações estão fortes e que está quase na hora.

- Você avisou aos pais dela?

- Pedi a Ginny que fizesse isso. Luna foi atrás de sua mãe e de Zabini.

Draco apenas assentiu, continuando a seguir o inimigo de infância pelos corredores do hospital. Pararam assim que alcançaram o segundo andar; numa pequena sala de espera, o Weasley estava sentado em uma poltrona, sacudindo as pernas impacientemente. O ruivo não lhe falou, apenas continuou com sua expressão ansiosa e pálida, remexendo-se inquieto na cadeira.

- É aqui, Malfoy – o Potter falou, indicando uma das portas – A Mione já está lá dentro, está te esperando. Nós não pudemos entrar, mas a médica disse que você poderia, já que é o pai.

E foi naquele momento, quando se encontrou encarando a porta que o separava da esposa, prestes a dar à luz ao primeiro filho deles, que Draco percebeu a importância daquele momento. Até agora, agira por instinto; queria estar ao lado de Hermione quando o filho deles nascesse, mas a realidade finalmente o atingira e o nervosismo começava a ganhar o melhor dele. Merlin, estava aterrorizado! Ficou olhando para a porta, mas incapaz de se mover. Ron percebeu que o loiro não se movia e encarou-o desconfiado.

- Fuinha, vai ficar olhando para a porta enquanto seu filho nasce? – perguntou, de cenho franzido – A Mione estava perguntando por você agora a pouco.

- Eu... acho melhor esperar aqui fora mesmo – Draco respondeu, engolindo em seco.

Harry precisou de alguns segundos para decidir se tinha realmente escutado certo o que o outro respondera. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira!

- Você não se atreva a deixar a nossa amiga sozinha dentro daquela sala – o moreno praticamente rosnou, indignado – Entre logo nesta sala de parto, antes que seu filho nasça sem que você esteja presente.

Draco empinou o nariz, na sua melhor pose de superioridade, enquanto escondia o nervosismo crescente que sentia.

- Como se eu fosse obedecer alguma ordem sua, Potti – ele retorquiu ironicamente – Faça-me o favor.

Foi então que um grito estridente de dor ecoou do outro lado da porta, pegando os três homens de surpresa; A voz de Hermione foi facilmente identificável. O loiro sentiu o estômago revirar de nervoso.

- Deixa de ser frouxo e vai logo, Malfoy – Ron falou irritado – Mione precisa de você lá dentro.

Harry assentiu.

- Se você não for, ela vai ficar muito chateada e você depois também vai se arrepender por não ter participado deste momento com ela – ele argumentou.

Era difícil para Draco dar razão, qualquer que fosse o assunto, aos inimigos de infância, mas naquela situação era impossível não concordar com eles. Hermione precisava dele, Scorpius precisava dele, não tinha para onde fugir. Respirou fundo, reunindo o máximo de coragem que era capaz, e finalmente entrou na sala de parto.

- DH -

Nunca admitiria àqueles dois, mas quando entrou na sala de partos, Draco percebeu que Potter e Weasley estavam certos, Hermione de fato estivera esperando por ele.

Assim que o viu, através do vidro que separava o ambiente esterilizado onde os partos eram feitos e a sala onde ele se encontrava, o semblante carregado da castanha se suavizou e ela abriu um sorriso aliviado. O loiro quis correr até onde a esposa estava, mas a medi-bruxa responsável pela maternidade o fez ir até uma salinha separada, para poder colocar a roupa esterilizada, antes de deixa-lo entrar.

- Pensei que você não vinha mais – Hermione falou, visivelmente mais calma, assim que Draco colocou-se ao seu lado.

Ele segurou-lhe uma das mãos e beijou-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

- Eu não deixaria minha esposa e meu filho sozinhos – respondeu, tentando demonstrar o quanto a ideia da esposa era boba.

- Que bom que pensa assim.

Draco estava pronto para responder, mas Hermione apertou sua mão com tal força e soltou um grito tão alto, que ele próprio teve que se controlar para não gritar também. A medi-bruxa chefe da maternidade (que também era a medi-bruxa que acompanhava a gravidez de Hermione) em poucos segundos estava ao lado deles.

- Hermione querida, chegou a hora – ela falou gentilmente – Quando a próxima contração vier, você empurre com toda a força, tudo bem?

A castanha assentiu e, logo, a medi-bruxa se afastava. Assim que a mulher estava longe o suficiente, Hermione voltou sua atenção ao marido.

- Draco, você pode me fazer um favor? – ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Qualquer coisa – ele respondeu, curioso.

A mulher soltou uma risadinha contida.

- Tente não desmaiar – disse.

- Eu não vou desmai...

Draco gostaria muito de poder ter terminado aquela frase, mas Hermione logo apertou sua mão com força outra vez e ele se viu obrigada a se calar.

- Vamos lá Hermione, força – a medi-bruxa falou, olhando-a por cima do lençol azul.

Hermione soltou outro grito e apertou a mão do marido com mais força, fazendo os olhos de Draco se encherem de lágrimas; Se ela continuasse a fazer aquilo, tinha certeza que ele sairia dali com um ou dois ossos quebrados. Mas foi exatamente o que Hermione fez. A cada vez que uma contração nova aparecia, ela apertava a mão de Draco com força descomunal e gritava, enquanto dava o melhor de si para acabar de vez com aquela agonia. E, apesar de ter dito que não faria, o loiro de fato esteve a ponto de desmaiar, principalmente quando a esposa começou a berrar xingamentos e a culpa-lo por sua atual situação.

- Seu idiota, isso é tudo culpa sua! – a castanha berrava, enquanto fazia força – Eu te odeio, Draco! Você nunca mais vai encostar em mim! EU TE ODEIO!

Ele não levava muito aqueles xingamentos em consideração, sabia que era apenas a dor falando, mas aquilo não o fazia sentir-se mais calmo. Os minutos se arrastavam, mas apesar de todo o esforço da castanha, a criança parecia não querer nascer. A medi-bruxa dizia que Hermione estava indo bem, que tudo estava caminhado conforme o previsto, mas para Draco toda aquela gritaria e os constantes apertões o estavam deixando mais e mais nervoso – e o cheiro da poção de limpeza característico de hospitais também não ajudava nem um pouco para que ele se sentisse melhor. Hermione já aparentava estar incrivelmente cansada e o suor lhe escorria pela testa, tamanha era a força que ela fazia, mas aquele parto parecia estar longe do final.

Não soube definir por quanto tempo permaneceram naquela ritual de grito-aperto-força (o loiro já nem sentia mais sua mão àquela altura), mas depois do que pareceram horas – e de vários gritos incrivelmente altos -, a medi-bruxa sorriu para Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione, só mais uma vez – disse, animada – Só mais uma vez e todo esse esforço vai ser recompensado.

Aquilo pareceu revigorar a castanha, pois assim que outra contração veio, ela apertou a mão do marido com mais força do que antes e gritou a plenos pulmões. E foi naquele momento, que um choro fino ecoou pela sala. Todo o nervosismo que o loiro sentiu, até aquele instante, desvaneceu-se; Não sentia mais o latejar em sua mão, ou o frio no estômago, tudo aquilo fora substituído pala sensação indescritível de ouvir a voz de seu filho pela primeira vez.

- Venha aqui dizer oi para seu filho, Sr. Malfoy – a medi-bruxa convidou, segurando um pequeno embrulho de mantas azuis nos braços.

Draco precipitou-se instintivamente em direção à médica, que logo depositou delicadamente o bebê nos braços do pai. Ele segurou-o desajeitadamente, receoso de machucar a criança sem querer, mas o sentimento de plenitude por estar segurando seu primogênito era algo incrível. Scorpius ainda estava todo sujo, mas as feições típicas dos Malfoy já eram facilmente identificáveis no rosto do pequeno, assim como os cabelos incrivelmente loiros. Ainda não era possível dizer qual era a cor dos olhos dele, já que mantinha os olhos fechados, mas Draco tinha o pressentimento de que estes seriam cinzentos iguais os seus; Um sorriso espontâneo surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Bem-vindo à família, Scorpius – ele disse baixinho, enquanto encaminhava-se até onde a esposa estava.

- DH -

Quando as enfermeiras levaram Scorpius, para que pudessem limpa-lo, e estavam transferindo Hermione para o quarto, Draco foi até a sala de espera, avisar a quem quer que estivesse lá, que tudo correra bem. Sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior ao ver a multidão de pessoas que ocupavam a sala de espera. Sua mãe, os pais de Hermione, o Potter e a Ruiva com o filhote deles, o Weasley, a Lunática, Blaise, Lisa, Sr. e Sra. Weasley e mais um batalhão de ruivos com suas respectivas esposas e filhos.

Aquele foi um dos momentos mais desesperadores da vida do loiro; ter aquela multidão, falando ao mesmo tempo e avançando cada vez mais em sua direção, era de intimidar qualquer um. Ele falou rápido, avisando que tudo estava bem, que o bebê era saudável e que logo poderiam vê-los, e tratou de voltar para o quarto da esposa.

Ela estava sentada na cama, já de camisola trocada, e amamentava Scorpius pela primeira vez. Draco permaneceu parado à porta, apenas observando àquela cena, que com certeza era uma das mais belas que já presenciara. Quando Hermione percebeu a presença do marido, abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Vai ficar parado aí? – ela perguntou, docemente.

- Só estava apreciando a vista – ele respondeu, aproximando-se e sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Scorpius remexeu-se nos braços da mãe e parou de mamar, em vez disso, levou a mãozinha à boca e contentou-se em apenas observar os pais. Hermione ajeitou a camisola, vendo que o filho não tinha mais a intenção de se alimentar.

- Sabe, é um pouco frustrante você carregar um bebê durante nove meses e ele sair a cópia fiel do pai. Isso não é nem um pouco legal – ela comentou, fingindo indignação.

Draco riu. Agora que o menino abrira os olhos, as orbes cinzentas eram bem visíveis, assim como o loiro previra que seriam.

- Bem, pelo menos sabemos ele será incrivelmente bonito e nunca terá problemas em arrumar namoradas – ele falou, com seu sorriso tipicamente convencido – Mas pode deixar, da próxima vez tomaremos cuidado para a criança sair parecida com você também, **_Granger_**.

Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Próxima vez é? – ela falou, escondendo um sorriso – Já pensando em outros filhos, **_Malfoy_**?

Ele deu de ombros, fingindo que aquele não era um assunto relevante.

- Eventualmente, depois que Scorp estiver um pouco crescido – ele falou, com falsa indiferença – Não se preocupe, eu te avisarei quando for o momento.

A mulher mostrou-lhe a língua, antes de voltar a atenção para o filho. O menino parecia cansado de observar os pais e voltara a dormir, tranquilamente.

- Ele é perfeito – Hermione comentou, sentindo os olhos encher-se de lágrimas – Eu não podia pedir mais nada.

- Sim ele é – Draco concordou, passando o braço pelos ombros da esposa e trazendo-a para perto dele – E você se saiu muito bem lá dentro, apesar de quase ter quebrado minha mão.

Foi a vez da castanha rir, e ela aconchegou-se mais nos braços do marido.

- Desculpe pela mão – disse baixinho, para não acordar o bebê.

- Sem problemas – ele replicou, beijando os cabelos castanhos dela.

Eles permitiram-se apenas observar enquanto o filho recém-nascido dormia, no colo da mãe; Ainda era um tanto inacreditável para ambos que podiam, finalmente, segurar o filho deles nos braços.

- Sabe, tem uma multidão lá fora querendo ver vocês dois – o loiro disse, depois de alguns minutos – Quer que eu peça para eles entrarem?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Agora não – ela falou, sem nunca desgrudar os olhos do pequeno embrulho em seus braços – Nós merecemos alguns minutos a mais com nosso filho, antes de termos que dividi-lo com os outros.

Aquele foi todo o incentivo que Draco precisava para permanecer onde estava. Compreendia o que Hermione dizia. Depois de tanto tempo de espera, tinham o filho finalmente junto deles, e fariam o possível para que aquele momento durasse ao máximo.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Olha eu aqui de novo. Sinto muito pela demora, amores, mas eu juro que fiz o possível para que ele saísse mais cedo. Mas enfim.

Espero realmente que gostem desse capítulo, ele deu um trabalhão! Hey, desculpem pela descrição meio boba do parto, mas nunca escrevi nenhuma cena de parto, ou presenciei um parto... então escrevi como eu imaginava que era.

Mas sério, eu gostei muito desse capítulo, então espero mesmo que vocês gostem também.

**Resposta**

**Kaoru Slytherin**: Oh meu Merlin, muito obrigada. Se até eu fiquei emocionada escrevendo (e já sabendo o que ia acontecer), fico imaginando vocês. KKKKKKKKKK' Realmente, se eu fosse o Blaise, também teria atirado o Draco pela janela; Ô loiro estressado! UHAUSHSAUH' Mas é muito a cara dele dar esses escândalos. xD Bem, quanto às arrumações, não deu pra fazer, mas não tinha como não fazer o nascimento do Scorp.

Bem, muito obrigada a todos os leitores fiéis e quem tem mandado review. Obrigada mesmo. E desculpem mais uma vez pela demora.

Por enquanto é tudo, já estou há horas terminando esse capítulo. Mas prometo que o próximo sai mais cedo, okay?

Ah! E deixem reviews, porque eles fazem a felicidade desta pobre autora e, consequentemente, ela escreve melhor.

Beijos para todos.

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


	7. Noites Mal Dormidas

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx –

**N/A:** Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**Noites Mal Dormidas**

Era segunda-feira, e Blaise Zabini odiava segundas-feiras. Elas são sempre monótonas, sem-graça e, geralmente, ninguém tem ânimo para trabalhar, principalmente nas manhãs. Mas, apesar de odiar segundas-feiras, naquela segunda-feira em especial, Blaise obrigou-se a parecer bem mais disposto e simpático do o habitual. Ele e Draco teriam uma reunião importante com alguns investidores às onze horas, por isso precisava estar em seu melhor humor.

A única coisa que Zabini não esperava era (e que definitivamente tornou a tarefa de ser simpático e bem humorado terrivelmente difícil) era que Draco fosse, simplesmente, faltar a reunião! Às onze, os investidores chegaram, mas não havia sinal sequer do maldito loiro e o moreno precisou inventar uma desculpa bastante convincente e triste para justificar a ausência do outro. Felizmente, os homens engoliram a mentira; Quem resiste à história do pai desesperado que passa a madrugada inteira no hospital, acompanhando o filho de apenas seis meses e que caiu doente de maneira abrupta?

Foi com muito esforço que Blaise conseguiu manter-se sob controle durante toda a reunião. Assim que todos foram embora (claro, não sem antes pedir que o moreno mandasse votos de melhoras para Scorpius), ele saiu a passos largos em direção a sala de Draco. Esperava que o amigo tivesse um bom motivo para tê-lo deixado sozinho naquela situação, ou o azararia sem hesitar.

Quando alcançou a sala do amigo, foi abordado por Anya, a secretária dele. Era uma garota baixinha, de dezenove anos. Ela tinha cabelos curtos incrivelmente negros e olhos castanhos. Apesar da pouca idade, era uma secretária surpreendentemente boa, apesar de estar longe de ser uma das mais bonitas.

- Sr. Zabini, o Sr. Malfoy pediu para não ser incomodado – a mulher falou, pondo-se entre Blaise e a porta.

Ele estreitou os olhos, irritado; Anya era a eficiência em pessoa e, particularmente, Blaise gostava dela, mas não estava num humor muito bom no momento para ser contrariado.

- Por favor, srta. Anya, a senhorita me faria um enorme favor se saísse da frente – ele disso, sério.

A mulher (na verdade, ela mal saíra da escola, apesar de ser extremamente competente) permaneceu onde estava, apesar de parecer um tanto nervosa.

- Mas o Sr. Malfoy pediu para não ser incomodado – a garota insistiu, inquieta – Seria melhor se o senhor voltasse mais tarde.

Se aquela menina não fosse tão educada e boazinha, Blaise já teria dito uma porção de impropérios e entrado na sala de Draco de qualquer jeito. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar um pouco, antes que acabasse tratando a garota mal; coitada, só estava fazendo o trabalho dela.

- Olha, Anya – ele falou, num tom controlado – Você é uma secretária eficiente, admito, por isso presumo que sabia da reunião que o Sr. Malfoy tinha, hoje, comigo e com os investidores irlandeses.

Ela assentiu.

- Posso lhe perguntar, então, por que ele não compareceu?

Anya mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros levemente.

- Eu falei com ele mais cedo, assim que chegou à empresa, mas o Sr. Malfoy ignorou completamente o que eu dizia, pediu para que não deixasse ninguém entrar e se trancou na sala dele – ela explicou – Eu tentei avisa-lo, na hora da reunião, mas a porta está trancada e, provavelmente, está com algum feitiço antirruído, porque ele também não atendeu quando eu bati na porta.

O moreno suspirou, Aquilo era, de fato, algo que Draco faria.

- Srta. Anya, eu sei que Draco pediu para não ser incomodado, mas acho que já temos razão o suficiente para fazê-lo – ele falou, com o restinho de paciência que lhe sobrara – Agora, se pudesse sair da frente e me deixasse passar, eu agradeceria imensamente.

A garota pareceu incerta, provavelmente com medo de tomar uma bronca do chefe, por desobedecer a uma ordem direta.

- Façamos o seguinte – ele insistiu – A senhorita vai até a cozinha buscar um café e nós dois fingimos que não nos encontramos hoje. Draco não pode culpa-la ou brigar com a senhorita por ir até a cozinha em busca de um café.

Após alguns segundos de ponderação a menina assentiu. Blaise observou enquanto ela se afastava a passos rápidos e, assim que saiu de vista, voltou a atenção ao que viera fazer. A porta do escritório de seu amigo loiro estava realmente trancada, como Anya dissera, mas nada que um simples 'Alohomora' não desse conta. Claro que, quando conseguiu entrar no escritório de Draco, desejou realmente não ter conseguido.

Durante todo aquele tempo, ficara imaginando o que poderia ter feito o amigo faltar uma reunião tão importante quanto a daquele dia. Draco podia ser uma besta, de vez em quando, mas Blaise era obrigado a admitir que ele levava o trabalho à sério. Por isso, quando entrou no escritório do loiro e encontrou-o profundamente adormecido no sofá, ele demorou um pouco para reagir. A indignação que se seguiu, contudo, foi enorme; Como assim aquele loiro aguado dera um bolo nos irlandeses porque estivera dormindo em seu escritório?

Blaise trincou os dentes, irritado, e foi até o sofá onde Draco dormia, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ficou alguns segundos observando o amigo, enquanto este dormia a sono solto no sofá do local, e revirou os olhos. Foi então que o moreno retirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou um copo d'água.

- DH -

Naquela manhã, Draco não soube dizer como fora capaz de acordar e seguir até a empresa, sem dormir pelo caminho, ou sofrer algum acidente. Ultimamente, Scorpius parecia ter aderido ao costume de só dormir quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo, o que estava se tornando um problema sério; o loiro já nem conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a última fez que tivera uma boa noite de sono ininterrupto.

Ele se arrumou o melhor que pôde e seguiu para a empresa pela rede Flu – já que não confiava muito em si mesmo para aparatar naquele estado -. Logo assim que chegou, Anya veio falar sobre seus compromissos do dia, mas tudo o que o loiro fez foi ignora-la e pedir para que não fosse incomodado, antes de entrar em seu escritório e trancar a porta. Não pensou duas vezes antes de largar suas coisas em qualquer canto do lugar e se jogar no sofá, para tirar um cochilo. _"Só uma horinha"_ – ele pensou, antes de adormecer quase que instantaneamente.

Foi um sono pesado, sem sonhos. Tanto, que Draco só acordou, quando sentiu água gelada entrando em seus pulmões e fazendo-o engasgar. O loiro abriu os olhos e pôs-se sentado abruptamente; de onde diabos estava vindo aquela água? Sua dúvida logo foi sanada quando avistou Blaise segurando um copo, próximo do sofá.

- Mas que merda é essa, Zabini? – ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelo rosto para tirar a água dos olhos – Quer me matar do coração, é?

Blaise colocou o copo em cima da mesa mais próxima e, só então, voltou sua atenção ao loiro. Draco logo percebeu que ele estava bastante irritado.

- Eu é que te perguntou se você perdeu o juízo! – o moreno falou, enfurecido – Como é que você me deixa sozinho com aquele bando de irlandeses temperamentais, enquanto você fica aqui trancado, dormindo?

- Eu perdi a reunião? – o loiro perguntou, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

Blaise grunhiu, tentando não dar um tapa no amigo.

- Não, imagina. Os irlandeses estão até agora te esperando para que possamos começar – ele respondeu ironicamente – Mas é claro que você perdeu a reunião, são quase três da tarde! Algo a dizer em sua defesa, antes que eu lance alguma azaração em você?

Zabini parecia extremamente chateado com aquela história (e não o julgava por isso), mas Draco realmente esperava que a parte da azaração fosse apenas uma brincadeira dele.

- Não precisamos ficar exaltados – tratou de falar, levantando-se do sofá e tomando uma distância segura do amigo raivoso – Eu juro que posso justificar a minha ausência.

- É bom mesmo, porque eu não disse àqueles irlandeses que o Scorpius estava internado, só para que você ficasse dormindo aqui na sua sala – Blaise disse friamente – Explique-se.

Dizer que Draco gostava do tom mandão que o amigo usava, seria uma mentira das grandes, mas ainda assim ele não reclamou; Zabini não estava muito com cara de quem gostaria de ser provocado naquele momento.

- Eu não estou conseguindo dormir em casa, okay? – o loiro falou, também irritadiço – Scorpius chora, grita e esperneia a noite inteira e não nos deixa dormir. Já tentamos de tudo, mas aquele serzinho parece não entender que os pais precisam de descanso. Hoje às quatro e meia da manhã eu estava praticamente dançando com Scorp no meio do quarto, tentando fazê-lo dormir, mas parece que ele gosta de me frustrar e só adormeceu às seis e vinte.

Blaise estreitou os olhos, sem saber se acreditava ou não na desculpa do amigo.

- Está falando sério, ou só quer que eu fique com pena de você? – perguntou, desconfiado.

O loiro bufou.

- Olha para a minha cara, Zabini! – ele falou, apontando para si mesmo – Olha o estado em que eu estou. Você acha mesmo que eu estou inventando isso? Acha que eu estaria dormindo aqui no escritório porque acho o sofá mais confortável do que a minha cama?

- Agora que você falou – o moreno respondeu, analisando o outro – Sua cara está realmente horrível. Deve ser por isso que Scorp chora tanto, eu também choraria se fosse obrigado a te olhar, todos os dias, neste estado tão precário.

- Obrigado pelas palavras de conforto – Draco replicou, ironicamente – Você sabe como animar alguém, Zabini.

Ele retirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou um encantamento, para secar suas roupas.

- Eu nunca disse que tinha a intenção de te animar – Blaise retrucou, indiferente – Vim aqui com o intuito de discutir sobre a reunião dos irlandeses contigo, e é isso que vou fazer, não me importa muito se você está disposto ou não.

O rosto de Draco se transformou numa careta de desagrado. Estava morrendo de sono ainda e tudo o que queria no momento era deitar-se em seu sofá, mais uma vez, e adormecer.

- Não, deixa isso para depois – resmungou, jogando-se no sofá outra vez e abraçando uma almofada – Me deixa quieto aqui, dormindo em paz.

Zabini fez aparecer em cima do amigo uma pilha enorme de papéis, antes de ir até a poltrona mais próxima e sentar-se.

- Como você pode ver, nas primeiras duas folhas do contrato, os irlandeses não quiseram abrir mão dos 5% dos investimentos, como pensamos que fariam – o moreno falou, ignorando completamente os protestos do outro.

Draco grunhiu, irritado, mas sentou-se direito no sofá e olhou os papéis em seu colo; Pelo semblante sério no rosto de Blaise, logo percebeu que qualquer possibilidade de continuar sua 'soneca' acabara de ir para o espaço.

- DH -

Às duas e quinze da manhã, Hermione acordou com o choro incessante de Scorpius ecoando pelo quarto, através do pequeno aparelho trouxa em cima do criado-mudo. A castanha revirou-se na cama, tentando convencer-se que tudo era apenas um sonho, que se filho não tinha acordado durante a madrugada, pela terceira semana consecutiva. Olhou para o lado, ainda tomada pelo sono, só para ver que Draco ainda dormia pesado. Ela sacudiu o marido fortemente, sabendo que ele não acordaria se ela não o chamasse.

- Me deixa dormir – Draco resmungou, tentando se afastar da esposa.

- Acorda Draco, é a sua vez de ir olhar o Scorp – Hermione disse, voltando a sacudi-lo.

Ele falou algumas coisas ininteligíveis, apenas para virar para o lado e voltar a dormir. A mulher suspirou e sacudiu-o com mais força ainda.

- Anda logo, Draco – falou, alto – Vai lá ver o que o Scorp tem.

- Não quero, 'tô com sono – ele respondeu, recusando-se a abrir os olhos – Vai lá você, o filho também é seu.

- Ora, seu! – Hermione exclamou, indignada.

Ela sentou-se na cama e empurrou-o o mais forte que conseguia, fazendo o loiro rolar para fora da cama e cair no chão num baque surdo.

- Maldita grifinória – Draco resmungou, sentando-se no chão – Ficou maluca, foi?

A castanha franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, encarando o marido de forma cortante.

- Vá ver o que o Scorp tem, agora mesmo – disse, num tom mandão que deixaria Molly Weasley orgulhosa – Hoje eu passei o dia inteiro com ele e ontem quem ficou acordada de madrugada fui eu. Deixa de ser reclamão e vai logo, antes que o _**nosso**_ filho fique rouco de tanto chorar.

O loiro quis responder, mas sabia que seria inútil; Hermione conseguia ser incrivelmente teimosa, quando queria, e ele estava cansado demais para começar uma discussão àquela hora. Levantou-se do chão e dirigiu-se até a porta, mas não sem antes encarar a esposa tempo o suficiente para mostrar-lhe a língua. Hermione observou, enquanto Draco saía do quarto e encaminhava-se até o quarto do filho. Depois que ele saiu de vista, voltou a deitar e adormeceu pouco tempo depois.

Só voltou a acordar às sete e meia, quando o despertador tocou. A castanha bateu no relógio, para desativar o alarme, e virou-se para acordar o marido, mas Draco não se encontrava na cama. A casa estava em completo silêncio, o que significava que Scorpius deveria estar dormindo. Levantou-se, ainda sonolenta, vestiu o robe e saiu para checar o filho.

A cena que viu, ao abrir a porta do quarto da criança, era de derreter o coração de qualquer mulher. Em algum momento da madrugada, Draco deveria ter se cansado de ficar em pé, ninando Scorpius, e sentara-se na poltrona reclinável do quarto. Agora, ele dormia profundamente, segurando o menino, que também dormia a sono solto apoiado no peito do pai.

Hermione permitiu-se observar aquela cena durante algum tempo, antes de aproximar-se dos dois. Ela pegou Scorpius, delicadamente, dos braços do marido e colocou-o no berço. Sua intenção era acordar Draco, para que ele pudesse ir trabalhar, mas o loiro dormia tão profundamente, e parecia tão cansado, que a castanha se viu incapaz de perturba-lo; Não mataria ninguém se ela inventasse uma desculpa para que o loiro pudesse ausentar-se do trabalho naquele dia. Pegou sua varinha e conjurou um cobertor, com o qual cobriu-o. Beijou-lhe a testa com afeto, antes de sair do quarto, deixando os dois homens de sua vida terem seu tão merecido descanso.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Olha quem resolveu aparecer! Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês, meus amores.

Então, esse capítulo é curtinho, mas eu gosto bastante dele. Scorp desde pequeno já mostrando quem é que manda na Mansão Malfoy. USAHUSAHSUAH' Coitados do Draco e da Mione, os dois que sofrem. xD

Blaise fazendo sua participação sempre especial. Eu sei que ele vem aparecendo pouco, mas é mais difícil de coloca-lo nesta fic, já que eles não estão mais na escola e tal. Vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer né? Não posso fazê-lo praticamente morar na Mansão Malfoy, né? Mas é sempre divertido quando ele aparece, isso eu admito.

**Respostas**

**Bia:** Você é uma implicante! Acho bom você mandar reviews mesmo... não costumo cobrar reviews de ninguém, mas de você eu cobro mesmo! Humpf! u_u kkkkkkkkkkk' Caaara, você me atentou tanto, que meu pc voltou a funcionar SOZINHO! Eita reza forte. UHASUSAHUSAHSAUH

**M: **Ah, bem-vindo(a). Espero que goste desse capítulo também... e obrigada pelo elogio, sempre gosto quando vocês participam.

Gente, desculpe a demora, mas meu pc pifou semana passada e eu não sabia o que era. Mas por algum motivo exotérico, ele voltou a funcionar sozinho... bem, pelo menos ele voltou a funcionar, não vou reclamar. xD

Bem, muito obrigada pelos reviews e por continuarem a acompanhar a fic.

Para quem acompanha "Recomeço", eu estou trabalhando no capítulo novo, mas ainda deve demorar um pouco. Não se preocupem, mesmo que demore, ele vai sair. :D

Acho que por enquanto é isso. Quem puder deixar um review, eu agradeço... eles sempre me fazem escrever melhor.

Beijo pra todo mundo!

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	8. Primeira Palavra - Parte I

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**A Primeira Palavra – Parte I: Scorpius**

- Vamos lá Scorp, fale "Pa-pai" – Draco tentou, segurando o bebê de quase um ano bem de frente para ele.

Era manhã de sábado e, graças a Merlin, o loiro conseguira adiar todos os compromissos na empresa para poder ficar em casa com a esposa e o filho. O trabalho ocupava muito do seu tempo, mas ele sempre tentava fugir um pouquinho das reuniões infinitas e encontros de negócios intermináveis para dar atenção à sua família; aquela manhã era mais uma destas suas fugidas ocasionais. E já que estava livre para fazer o que quiser, Draco decidiu que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade de ensinar Scorpius a falar.

O garotinho completaria um ano na semana seguinte e já começara a balbuciar algumas coisas, mas ainda não falara sua primeira palavra de isso, assim que a criança acordou e Hermione o alimentou, o loiro tratou te pegar o filho e leva-lo até a sala da Mansão Malfoy, onde sentou-se no tapete e colocou Scorpius sentadinho de frente para ele. O único problema é que já estava ali há mais de uma hora e ainda não obtivera sucesso em fazer o filho falar. Enquanto isso, Hermione observava a tudo de uma das poltronas do local, onde fingia ler um livro qualquer.

- Por favor Scorp, seja bonzinho – Draco tornou a pedir, já se sentindo cansado – Vamos, diga Pa-pai.

O garotinho encarou o pai através de suas orbes cinzentas, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que atenderia ao pedido dele; ele apenas pegou um dos brinquedos no chão e mordeu-o desinteressadamente. O homem suspirou, chateado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros platinados; por que aquele toquinho de gente não falava? Ele já estava na idade de começar a falar!

- Ainda não conseguiu faze-lo falar? – Hermione perguntou, fechando o livro, uma vez que não estava conseguindo se concentrar.

- Não, ainda não consegui – respondeu, irritado – Já estou com as costas doendo, de ficar sentado tanto tempo nesse chão duro.

Scorpius soltou uma gargalhada e bateu as mãozinhas, achando graça na expressão irritadiça do pai. Draco encarou o filho, com um sorrisinho divertido se formando em seus lábios. Ele pegou o bebê e sentou-o em seu colo, pegando um dos brinquedos (um dragãozinho de pelúcia) e sacudiu-o levemente na frente dele, para lhe chamar a atenção. Scorpius agarrou o dragãozinho com ambas as mãos e o abraçou.

- Você não vai falar comigo hoje, vai? – O loiro perguntou.

Mas tudo o que ele recebeu como resposta foi um sorriso maravilhado do filho, que agora prestava atenção no brinquedo em suas mãos.

Enquanto isso, Hermione apenas olhava àquela cena, completamente embevecida; as vezes pegava-se pensando em como sua vida mudara desde a escola. Se alguém lhe dissesse, naquela época, que um dia ela estaria casada com Draco Malfoy e que os dois passariam dias de sábado tentando ensinar o filho de um ano deles a falar, provavelmente ela diria que a pessoa estava louca. Pelo menos se lhe dissessem tal coisa antes de seu último ano de escola.

A castanha foi tirada de suas reflexões, quando Junny, a elfa doméstica da família, veio lhe chamar.

- Sra. Malfoy, o Sr. Potter está aqui – Junny avisou, enquanto Harry aparecia na sala de estar.

- Harry! Que bom ver você – a mulher falou, levantando-se da poltrona e indo em direção ao amigo – Onde está Gin?

O moreno abraçou a amiga brevemente.

- É bom ver você também, Mione – ele respondeu – Ginny está um pouco estressada por causa da gravidez e não quis vir, eu nunca pensei que uma mulher grávida pudesse ser tão assustadora, sabia? Mas enfim, ela pediu que eu viesse buscar o livro que você ficou de emprestar para ela, seja lá que livro é esse.

-Ah sim, é um livro sobre bebês que ela me pediu – Hermione comentou – Você espera um pouco, enquanto eu vou lá em cima pega-lo?

Harry assentiu e a castanha logo fez o caminho até as escadas. O moreno então se viu no meio da sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy, apenas com Draco Malfoy, em pessoa, e Scorpius para lhe fazer companhia; não era a situação mais confortável do mundo, se lhe pedissem uma opinião. Ele e Malfoy poderiam ter entrado em bons termos, mas isso não significava que eram bons amigos.

- Malfoy – o ex-grifinório cumprimentou, brevemente.

- Potter – o loiro respondeu, sem muita emoção.

E então, para a surpresa de todos, uma terceira voz foi ouvida no local.

- Otti.

Draco ficou completamente sem reação por alguns momentos. Não! Aquilo não estava filho _**NÃO TINHA**_ acabado de falar o nome do Testa Rachada, ele não podia! Seu olhar recaiu sobre Scorpius, que sorria lindamente para o pai.

- Scorp, diga A-pai – ele pediu, desesperado.

- Otti – a criança repetiu, completamente alheia a indignação do pai.

Harry fez uma força imensa para não gargalhar, mas acabou falhando descaradamente. O loiro lhe lançou um olhar exasperado ao inimigo de infância.

- Pare de rir, Potter! Isso não tem graça nenhuma – ele ralhou, irritado.

- Tem graça sim – o moreno respondeu, tentando se controlar – Você tem que ver a sua cara como está, é hilário!

- Otti, Otti – Scorpius continuou repetindo, para desespero de Draco.

- Não, não Scorp, você não pode falar isso – ele disse, num tom de voz quase suplicante – Você tem que falar papai.

Harry não se aguentou mais e sentou-se em uma das poltronas para rir, antes que acabasse caindo. Merlin! Aquela cena era mais do que surpreendente, mas também era risível. A cara de decepção da fuinha albina ao ouvir o filho repetindo o nome do grifinório era a melhor, por aquela Malfoy realmente não estava esperando. Foi naquele momento que Hermione retornou à sala, carregando o livro que fora buscar.

- Do que está rindo, Harry? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

O moreno se recompôs o melhor possível, antes de responder.

- O Scorp aprendeu a falar, Mione – ele comentou, se esforçando para não ceder à tentação de voltar a rir.

A castanha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E por que isso é engraçado? – replicou, sem entender nada.

- Pergunte ao seu marido – Harry respondeu.

O olhar de Hermione se voltou para o marido, que tinha uma expressão indignada no rosto, enquanto segurava o filho de quase um ano no colo.

- E então? – ela perguntou, diante do silêncio dele.

O loiro bufou de raiva e se levantou do chão, carregando Scorpius consigo. Ele foi até onde a esposa estava.

- Peça para ele falar papai – Draco falou, mal-humorado.

A castanha franziu o cenho, antes de fazer o que o marido pedira.

- Scorp, fale Pa-pai – ela pediu pacientemente.

- Otti! – o menininho falou, batendo as mãozinhas animadamente.

- Otti? – a mulher perguntou, sem compreender direito o que o filho falara – O que é Otti?

Harry riu com vontade, observando a cena.

- É Potter – ele comentou – O Scorp começou a falar meu nome depois que o Malfoy me cumprimentou.

Se o semblante de Draco não demonstrasse tamanha decepção, Hermione teria rido de toda aquela situação; Mas achou melhor não o fazer, para não deixa-lo se sentindo pior. Ela repousou a mão no braço do marido, para lhe passar algum conforto.

- Não fica assim, Draco, ele vai aprender a falar papai – a castanha tentou.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e entregou o filho à esposa.

- Não tem mais importância – ele falou.

E depois de dar um beijo na cabeça do garotinho, fez o caminho até as escadas, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar raivoso a Harry.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Hello dearies, did you miss me?

Então, hoje o capítulo é pequeno, só uma one-shot sobre a primeira palavra do Scorp. Preciso comentar que o Draco é a pessoa mais frustrada deste mundo, depois dessa? Tadinho! UASHUSAHUSHSUH' Mas enfim, não tenho muito o que falar, só quero agradecer aos reviews sempre lindos e pelo apoio de todas. :)

Espero que gostem da one-shot, aproveitem.

Beijos para todos.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	9. An Author's Note

**An Author's Note**

Depois de mais de dois meses sumida, eis que eu surjo e sem um capítulo novo... por favor, não me matem! X_x

Bem, deixem-me explicar o motivo da minha ausência. Como eu já vinha dizendo nos meus últimos posts, de uns tempos para cá minha vida tem ficado bastante enrolada. Faculdade, estágio e um monte de outras coisas estão me deixando com um tempo muito curto para escrever. E uma vez que eu estou escrevendo duas fics ao mesmo tempo, acabou que eu deixei esta aqui um pouco de lado, que já que é apenas uma coleção de one-shots, enquanto que Recomeço é uma história contínua, que exige certa dedicação de minha parte. O meu grande problema em escrever Momentos é que eu estou completamente sem tempo para pensar em plots para os capítulos, já que cada capítulo precisa de um plot diferente.

Por isso, eu queria pedir encarecidamente a vocês, minhas leitoras lindas e fiéis, que continuam acompanhando essa fanfic, que me mandem plots por PM, review ou e-mail. Me digam qual é a situação que vocês gostariam de ver a família mais linda do mundo passar, que eu vou ter o maior prazer em escrever para vocês. Não precisa ser nada elaborado, é só mandar tipo "queria ver a Mione e o Draco levando o Scorp para passear no mundo Trouxa", coisas assim. Uma vez que eu tenha plots, é muito mais fácil de escrever, garanto a vocês.

Então é isso, queridas. Me mandem sugestões para que eu possa continuar, eu amo tanto essa fic, não queria termina-la tão cedo. Podem mandar PM, review ou e-mail (meu e-mail encontra-se no meu perfil) .

Por enquanto é só. Me desculpem por não ter um capítulo novo para vocês, mas espero que compreendam minha situação. Se puderem me ajudar, desde já agradeço.

Beijos,

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	10. Jane Granger

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A: Plot sugerido pela Danii Rodrigues**

* * *

**Jane Granger**

Draco nunca se sentia confortável quando visitava a casa dos pais de Hermione. Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, ou talvez fossem apenas os resquícios da educação preconceituosa que recebera de seus pais, mas o fato era que mesmo depois de cinco anos de relacionamento e um bebê gordinho e rosado, o loiro continuava sentindo-se um tanto deslocado naquela família.

Sabia que não tinha motivos para isso. Os pais de Hermione o adoravam, faziam de tudo para que ele se sentisse bem, e eram completamente apaixonados pelo neto. Mas o grande problema de Draco não eram os pais da esposa, era a avó dela.

Desde o primeiro encontro com Jane Granger, o loiro soube que aquela, aparentemente frágil, senhora trouxa não era alguém a quem ele deveria contrariar. Apesar da idade, a mulher demonstrava uma inteligência e sagacidade distintas, e isso não tinha mudado nem um pouco nos últimos cinco anos. E ainda que a mulher o tratasse com a melhor das educações, Draco percebia a frieza e distância por trás da cortesia dela; Não era difícil para ele perceber este tipo de coisa, fora criado por Lucius Malfoy a final de contas.

Mas, apesar do desconforto, não se sentia no direito de privar a esposa da convivência com sua própria família. Por isso, quando Hermione lhe informou que seus pais os haviam convidado para passar o Natal com eles, Malfoy viu-se incapaz de dizer não. Chegaram à casa dos pais de Hermione três dias antes da festa, à pedido da castanha.

Durante todo o tempo que passaram por lá, o loiro realmente tentou aproveitar as festividades. A felicidade de Hermione por estar na companhia dos pais e, principalmente, da avó era o suficiente para faze-lo suportar a situação, mas nem por um momento, Draco conseguia sentir-se à vontade por completo; Havia sempre uma voz em sua mente, dizendo-lhe que ele não pertencia àquele lugar, mesmo que ele estivesse cansado de saber que aquela ideia não fazia qualquer sentido.

Na véspera de natal, enquanto Hermione ajudava a mãe a preparar o jantar, Jane apareceu na sala de estar, onde Draco e o Sr. Granger estavam entretendo o pequeno Scorpius. A tarde já estava pela metade, àquela hora, e o dia não estava muito frio, apesar de já ser inverno. Ela pegou seu casaco e cachecol no cabide próximo à porta, e a ação não passou despercebida ao Sr. Granger.

- A senhora vai sair, mãe? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Só vou caminhar um pouco – ela respondeu, educadamente – Pessoas velhas precisam se exercitar um pouco, meu amor, se não acabam ficando com as articulações enrijecidas.

O Sr. Granger franziu o cenho.

- Mas está frio lá fora, mamãe – ele argumentou – E já vai anoitecer. Não seria melhor deixar para outro dia?

Jane lançou um olhar impaciente ao filho.

- Por favor, Willian, não me trate como uma criança – replicou, séria – Posso ser velha, mas não estou caquética ainda. Vou caminhar um pouco, você querendo ou não.

Draco viu o rosto do sogro ficar vermelho de vergonha, mas preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário; Sabia o quão embaraçoso era levar uma bronca de sua mãe na frente de outros, Narcisa nunca foi de ignorar os maus hábitos ou erros do filho. O loiro continuou brincando com Scorpius, em silêncio, fingindo não perceber a bronca que a idosa acabara de dar no homem.

- Deixe-me pelo menos acompanha-la, então – o Sr. Granger insistiu, ainda desconsertado.

- Willian, você é uma das pessoas mais sedentárias que eu conheço, eu realmente não consigo imagina-lo me acompanhando em uma caminhada – Jane respondeu, sorrindo – Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem.

Willian Granger sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, demonstrando seu desagrado.

- Continuo achando que a senhora não deveria ir sozinha – resmungou.

A idosa suspirou.

- Tudo bem filho, você venceu – ela disse, derrotada – Draco, você se importaria em me acompanhar?

O loiro, que até aquele momento mantivera-se indiferente à discussão entre mãe e filho, praticamente pulou ao ouvir seu nome. Por que justamente ele deveria acompanhar a avó de Hermione? Ela nem parecia gostar muito dele, seria um favor aos dois, se ele permanecesse em casa. Mas o olhar de expectativa do Sr. Granger o desarmou completamente; se viu incapaz de dizer não.

- Seria um prazer – ele respondeu, educado – Eu só preciso buscar meu casaco.

Beijou o filho e entregou-o ao sogro, antes de levantar-se. Draco pegou seu próprio casaco, vestiu-o e rumou até onde a avó da esposa o esperava. Não acreditava que estava mesmo se preparando para dar uma volta com a avó de Hermione!

- Pronto – anunciou, um tanto sem jeito.

- Vamos então.

Despediram-se brevemente do Sr. Granger, antes de deixarem a casa. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Hermione apareceu na sala, para dar uma checada no filho e estranhou ao vê-lo com seu pai.

- Onde está o Draco? – ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

O Sr. Granger soltou uma risadinha, como se acabasse de se lembrar de uma piada muito boa.

- Saiu com a sua avó – ele respondeu, enquanto ajudava o neto a colocar os blocos de montar em ordem – Foram caminhar um pouco.

Os olhos da castanha se arregalaram na mesma hora; Merlin, aquilo não daria certo!

- E o senhor deixou eles saírem sozinhos? – perguntou, apavorada – Pai, o senhor sabe que o Draco morre de medo da vovó.

- Eu sei, meu amor – o Sr. Granger concordou – Mas é tão engraçado ver um bruxo como ele com medo de uma senhora da idade da sua avó. Eu não consegui evitar.

Hermione levou as mãos às têmporas; Só esperava que o marido não voltasse traumatizado do "passeio". Sabia muito bem que sua avó podia ser bem assustadora quando queria.

- DH -

Draco caminhava em silêncio ao lado da avó de Hermione, esforçando-se para não parecer tão desconsertado com aquela situação quanto realmente estava. Merlin, como queria dar meia volta e ir para casa, só para fugir do olhar penetrante da mulher idosa. Até agora pouco havia sido dito entre eles e, sinceramente, o loiro não saberia dizer o que era mais constrangedor; o silêncio, ou suas tentativas pouco eficazes de conversa. O vento gelado que soprava também não ajudava nem um pouco a melhorar a situação.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu pedi para que me acompanhasse – Jane fez-se ouvir, após um longo silêncio desconfortável entre os dois – Estou certa?

O loiro olhou de esguelha para a senhora, incerto sobre o que exatamente responder. Acabou escolhendo a verdade.

- Está sim senhora – disse.

Jane riu baixinho e segurou o braço do loiro, tomando-o como apoio. Draco não questionou o ato, apesar deste apenas faze-lo se sentir mais desconfortável ainda.

- Sabe Draco, eu sei que às vezes posso ser fria demais, ou então meus modos podem dar a entender que não gosto muito de você – ela começou, calma – Mas acredite quando digo que a culpa disso não é sua.

Malfoy franziu o cenho, um pouco desconfiado. Não sabia dizer se aquilo era apenas outro teste, ou se a avó de Hermione estava falando sério.

- Não é? – perguntou receoso.

- Não, não é – ela assegurou – Entenda querido, Hermione é minha única neta e eu a amo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa neste mundo. Desde pequena, ela compartilha tudo comigo e, sinceramente, não foram poucas as vezes que ela mencionou o seu nome, na época de escola. Devo acrescentar que essas menções nunca eram para dizer coisas boas.

Draco engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração acelerar ligeiramente e as bochechas corarem um pouco. Pela primeira vez agradeceu pelo frio que fazia, pelo menos disfarçaria o rubor.

- Eu posso imaginar o que ela falou – o loiro disse, incomodado – Mas também posso garantir à senhora que mudei. Hermione me mudou, na verdade. Ela ajudou a me tornar uma pessoa muito melhor e eu amo a ela e ao Scorp mais do que a mim mesmo.

O sorriso satisfeito que surgiu nos lábios da mulher mais velha, de algum modo, deixou-o mais tranquilo.

- Eu sei que sim, posso ver a verdade dessas palavras pela maneira como você trata minha neta e meu bisneto – Jane comentou – Se você não a amasse, não aceitaria passar as festas de fim de ano na casa do meu filho, mesmo se sentindo completamente desconfortável no lugar.

Malfoy quis dizer alguma coisa que negasse a última afirmativa da idosa, mas todas as suas ideias lhe pareciam fracas demais.

- Eu já te disse isso numa outra oportunidade, querido, e volto a dizer – Jane continuou – Sou velha e já vivi o suficiente para saber identificar quando as pessoas estão bem ou não. Consigo ver claramente que você não se sente bem quando está na casa do meu filho, mesmo que tente esconder. E eu preciso te parabenizar, pois para alguém tão jovem, você é ótimo em camuflar o desconforto. Meu filho, minha nora e minha neta nunca notaram.

- Herança do meu pai – ele replicou.

A mulher assentiu e, logo, o silêncio recaiu novamente sobre eles. Caminharam por mais alguns minutos, antes de porem-se à caminho de casa outra vez.

Durante todo o trajeto, Draco repassou mentalmente a conversa que acabaram de ter, tentando entender qual o significado por trás dela. Qual fora o propósito daquele passeio? Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, apesar do silêncio entre os dois, o loiro definitivamente não se sentia não sem jeito quanto antes. Quando alcançaram a casa dos Granger, Jane parou em meio ao jardim, segurando o braço do loiro, para que este parasse também.

- Antes de entrarmos, queria lhe dizer uma coisa – ela disse, serena – Estou ciente de seus sentimentos por minha neta, assim como estou ciente de que você seria capaz de fazer de tudo para protege-la, assim como eu. Por isso faço questão que ouça de mim, para que não haja mais desconforto algum entre nós dois. Eu aprovo o seu relacionamento com minha neta e vejo que você a faz muito feliz, querido. Eu te acho um ótimo rapaz, Draco, por mais que às vezes pareça que eu não tenha essa opinião. Não se sinta deslocado quando estiver conosco, você faz parte da nossa família, tanto quanto qualquer um de nós.

Draco ficou sem palavras; Não esperava ouvir uma declaração daquelas vinda da avó de Hermione.

- Posso te dar um abraço? – Jane perguntou, maternalmente.

O loiro assentiu e os dois se abraçaram amigavelmente.

- Tendo esclarecido tudo, vamos entrar – a idosa disse – Meus ossos já estão congelando aqui fora.

- Os meus também – ele concordou, rindo.

Ofereceu o braço à senhora e, enquanto ajudava-a nos degraus da varanda, percebeu que, talvez, a avó da esposa não fosse tão assustadora assim. E que, quem sabe, aquele natal acabasse não sendo tão constrangedor quanto achou que seria.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Olá meus amores, como vocês estão? Não, eu não morri gente. Eu sei que já faz um tempão desde a última postagem (a nota não conta), por isso peço desculpas. Como eu já expliquei, minha vida anda uma loucura, por isso estou ficando com pouco tempo para escrever. E levar duas fics ao mesmo tempo é bem mais difícil do que eu pensava, por isso me perdoem pela demora.

Enfim, one-shot básica para resolver de uma vez por toda a história do Draco com a avó da Mione. Para aqueles que estavam com saudades da vovó mais legal do mundo, olha ela aí, arrasando como sempre. Espero que gostem.

A todos que deixaram reviews com sugestões de plot, meu muito obrigada; vocês são perfeitas. E se puderem continuar mandando sugestões, eu agradeço desde já também. Mandem plots, para que eu possa continuar essa fic.

Bem, por enquanto é só.

Beijo para todos.

_**Jullie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
